Weekends
by Ashabadash
Summary: Future!Klaine. Kurt and Blaine take the next steps in adoption. Sequel to "Pillow Talk and Planned Parenthood".
1. You Want to be Our Family?

Author's note: Hey, it's me, Ace. Thank you again for all your love for "Pillow Talk and Planned Parenthood" I'm really glad you all liked this. This is the sequel. "Weekends" is the story of Kurt and Blaine's next step in the adoption process; dipping their toes in the world of parenthood every weekend.

If you have no clue who Gracie and Owen Little are, or how Kurt and Blaine got to this very important day in their lives, I suggest you click over to my page and read "Pillow Talk"

ENJOY! I hope this is as fun for you to read as it was for me to write.

* * *

><p><em>Weekends<em>

_Chapter One: You Want to Be Our Family?_

Kurt's knee bounced up and down repeatedly. It was driving Blaine crazy. He reached out and put his hand on Kurt's leg.

"Sorry," Kurt whispered placing his hand on top of Blaine's.

"It's okay, I'm nervous too," Blaine whispered back.

"Hey guys," Kathy, the social worker Blaine and Kurt had been working with for over a year now, walked in with clicking black stilettos and bouncing ginger curls. She sat at her desk and began typing away at her computer. "How are you doing?"

"We're alright," Blaine said, smiling at Kathy.

"That's great!" Kathy said in the enthusiastic way she tended to always have. "Alright, let's talk about what comes next for you and my little Littles."

"Yeah, Blaine and I were talking about that after we got off the phone earlier this week. We don't get to just take them home?"

"Well tell me this," Kathy turned away from her computer as her printer hummed to life, "Do you two have everything ready to take in a seven year old girl and a three year old boy?" Kurt and Blaine shared a glance and then looked at Kathy guiltily. "See, I told you."

"No, what we'll do now is today is Friday, we'll sit with Owen and Gracie and talk about the next steps. Then this weekend, my suggestion is to take them out. Go to IKEA or someplace like that, get them to open up about how they want their room to look. That will give you the next couple of weeks to get everything thing in their room together and set up. The process will be like that, slowly assimilating them into your lives until BLAM adoption time!"

"Awesome, well, that sounds easy enough," Blaine said, his fingers lacing with Kurt's.

"Yeah, almost fun," Kurt grinned.

"It's okay to be nervous guys. You're about to become parents." Kurt and Blaine grinned and nodded. There was a knock on Kathy's door and the secretary, Mrs. Lynne, peeked her head in.

"They're here, want me to send them in?"

"That would be great, thanks Anne!" Kathy waved at the elderly woman. The door creaked open again and two heads, both with brown curly hair looked in.

"Graciella, Owen, this is Kurt and Blaine, do you remember them?" Gracie nodded. Owen on the other hand, stayed hidden behind the door.

"Come on O," Gracie tugged at her brother. "We met them at the fair, you drew them a picture."

"Are we in troble?" Owen asked. Kurt and Blaine looked to Kathy.

"Usually they only come here if their in trouble, Owen's not used to the idea of moving around." She explained to them.

"No, you're not in trouble. You want to come in Owen?"

"You has animals?"

"Yep, right here," Kathy put a box of animal crackers on the desk in front of Kurt. This seemed to trigger Owen and he ran up the the desk, grabbed the box of cookies, and crawled up into Kurt's lap, just as he had done to Blaine the day of the fair. Gracie followed him, but she stood between Kurt and Blaine's chairs and faced Kathy.

"Is this about the fair?" Gracie asked Kathy and then she looked to Owen. "You want to adopt O, don't you?" Kurt saw the sadness in the little girl's face as her little brother munched on animal crackers in Kurt's lap.

"Well sort of," Blaine said. "We don't want to adopt just Owen."

"Who else did you pick? Cause I'll tell you, If you picked Lenny Moscowitz, you're in for a big one cause he and Owen don't get along ever and…"

"Graciella," Kathy held up a hand to stop her beginning rant. "Listen to Blaine and Kurt, will you?" Gracie nodded and looked back to Blaine.

"We want to adopt Owen _and_ you, Gracie," Blaine said. Gracie didn't seem to register what Blaine had said. She focused on her brother and played with his hair.

"Gracie…" Kathy started.

"The both of us?" Gracie asked. Her big green eyes looked up at Kurt and Blaine. "No one ever wants the both of us. They usually just want Owen cause he's a baby."

"I is not a baby!" Owen said with his mouth full of crackers. Kurt moved the box so that Owen wouldn't choke.

"Yes Gracie, we want the both of you to come back to Lima and live with us." Kurt said.

"You want to be OUR family?" Gracie was smiling now.

"Yes," Kurt and Blaine said together.

"Do you two want to be ours?" Blaine asked. Kurt could hear how choked up his husband was getting. Kurt was feeling the same way.

"What do you say Oreo, you want to live with them?"Gracie picked up Owen off of Kurt's lap and hugged him close. Owen looked between Kurt and Blaine and then back to Gracie.

"I stay wif Gwacie," Owen said.

"Gracie's going with Kurt and Blaine," Kathy grinned. "You want to go too?" Owen nodded eagerly.

"Great!" Gracie spun her brother around and hugged him tight. "We're getting adopted Owen! We're getting a home!"

* * *

><p>That weekend, Gracie and Owen wouldn't be sleeping over at Kurt and Blaine's. But they did spend several hours in IKEA – as Kathy had suggested – picking out furniture and designing their new room. Kurt's old office, which he had used before he and Mercedes started making it big in the fashion world, was actually a rather large room. Gracie and Owen had told them that they'd be more than happy sharing a room, and that they had been used to sleeping in the same room when moving from group homes to foster homes all their lives.<p>

They entered the apartment carrying boxes of furniture pieces, cans of paint, and, in Blaine's case anyway, Owen.

"What time is Kathy picking us up?" Gracie asked as she contemplated the last box that landing with a loud clanging noise in the middle of the bare room.

"After dinner," Kurt and Blaine said together.

"Can we put stuff together?" the seven year old girl poked at one of the boxes waiting to be turned into a table or a bookshelf or a bed.

"I wanna help," Owen toddled over, but tripped and grabbed Blaine's leg for support.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Blaine looked at Kurt. They hadn't really realized that they would have to put the room together after buying everything. "We're going to have to paint first."

"Why don't you do that while I get dinner together?" Kurt asked. He was almost shocked at how domestic they all sounded. _Okay kids, you go help Dad while I make dinner…_

"Paint," Owen repeated, grabbing a brush and banging on top of the paint can.

"Good luck," Kurt waved at a suddenly panicked Blaine and went to the kitchen.

"What'cha doing?" Kurt looked over to the kitchen doorway to see Owen standing there, sky-blue paint along his forehead, and a curious expression on his face.

"Making dinner," Kurt said. The little boy walked over to Kurt and took in a deep breath.

"That doesn't smell like dinner…"

"What does dinner smell like?" Kurt laughed.

"Spaghetios," Owen said. Kurt laughed again. "I help?"

"You want to help?" Owen nodded eagerly. Kurt looked around at his set up to find something thr toddler could do. "Okay, here." He pulled a chair from the breakfast nook over and put it next to him, then he helped Owen up and handed him a bowl and a potato smasher.

"You like Mashed Potatoes?" Kurt asked. Owen gave another eager nod. "Good, here, I'll show you." Kurt demonstrated to the little boy how to work the utensil and then left him to it, smiling as he watched Owen giggle as he worked. Kurt turned back to the stove and boiled water for peas. Kathy had given Kurt the idea to make a kid friendly meal, so the four of them were having peas, mashed potatoes, and chicken strips.

"Did I do good?" Owen asked, holding the bowl out for inspection.

"Totally awesome," Kurt said. Owen seemed to grin with pride. "Why don't you go get Blaine and Gracie, it's dinner time." Kurt helped the three year old off of the chair, but Blaine and Gracie were already in the hall within earshot.

"Yes! Food!" Gracie jumped up. She had specs of blue paint in her hair and on her shirt. Blaine, on the other hand, had his whole front covered with paint.

"The paint was supposed to go on the walls Love," Kurt shook his head at his husband.

"Blaine spilled," Gracie giggled. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Gracie I helped!" Owen said proudly, hugging his sister.

"Good job Oreo," Gracie said.

"Why don't you two go sit at the table, we'll be right there," Blaine said. The kids nodded and headed to the dining room. Blaine walked up to Kurt, who had re-mashed Owen's potatoes, and kissed his cheek.

"You made kid food," Blaine pointed to the chicken strips.

"You're covered in paint," Kurt followed, kissing Blaine before handing him the bowls of peas and mashed potatoes. Blaine chuckled under his breath.

"I love you," Blaine said with a grin.

"Right back at'cha."

* * *

><p>Kathy was prompt in arriving to pick up Gracie and Owen, who were now clean of blue paint and filled with dinner. Kurt and Blaine had never seen anyone eat so much so fast in his life, and he grew up with Finn as a brother.<p>

"Did you guys have fun?" Kathy asked as Owen and Gracie grabbed their backpacks from what was soon to become their new room.

"Loads," Blaine and Kurt said together.

"Great, I'm glad," she handed them an envelope. "That's just a copy of their files. You know, full names, birthdays, allergies, things like that," Kathy explained. "There's also a full list of what you'll need to start off as full time parents."

"What we'll need?" Blaine asked.

"You know, booster seat for Owen, school registration for Gracie, names of physicians, dentists, things like that," Kathy smiled. "No need to rush, there's still a couple months of weekends to handle, but I know you two are ready for a head start so…"

"Thanks Kathy," Kurt said with a grin, hugging her close. "For everything, really."

"You two have been two of my favorite 'customers' so far, I wasn't going to give up on you." Gracie and Owen came down the hall hand in hand.

"We're ready," Gracie said. "He's sleepy."

"No, I Owen," Owen yawned and put his head on Gracie's arms. "We sleep here?"

"Not today, next week though," Kathy smiled.

"Otay," Owen stumbled a little, but he reached up to Blaine, who was closer, and hooked onto his leg. "Nye nye Blaine." He then repeated the same with Kurt's leg. "Nye nye Kurt, thanks for letting me smash the tatoes." He then walked over to Kathy who picked him up and settled him on her hips.

"Bye Blaine and Kurt," Gracie went up to them and hugged them tight. They both embraced the little seven year old. She held Kathy's hand and Kurt held the door open as they left for her car.

"See you next weekend," Gracie called back. They nodded and waved from the door and didn't stop until they were out of sight.

Kurt closed the door and leaned against it. The kitchen was a mess and the hallway smelled like paint. Their second bathroom, he knew for sure, was dotted and splotched with blue that he wasn't entirely sure would ever get out of the tile and towels.

But he felt like all the cleaning could be saved for the morning. He looked up to his husband and smiled to see that his face was showing the same emotions that Kurt was feeling.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt smiled, walking toward his watery-eyed husband and kissing him.

"I'm just really happy, honest," Blaine said. He sniffed and leaned his forehead on Kurt's. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"I never tire of it."

"I love you."

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt kissed Blaine and the went to their bedroom hand-in-hand before collapsing into bed.

And thus, the "almost-parents-parenting-weekends" began.

* * *

><p>Did I do good? Did you like it? How do you like Owen and Gracie so far?<p> 


	2. Of First Nights and Lightening Storms

_Weekends_

_Chapter Two: Of First Nights and Lightening Storms_

By the next weekend, Gracie and Owen's room was finished. The walls were painted sky blue with white trimming. There were two twin beds on the far sides of the room that they had picked out and a desk in the middle of the room, separating them. Currently, Blaine was sitting on the floor with his brother-in-law, nailing together the final touches to a toy box and a bookshelf.

"Thanks for coming to help Finn," Blaine said. "I forgot that Kurt isn't exactly a power-tool genius…"

"No worries man…" Finn flipped the toy box on its right side to put on the final two legs. "So tell me again why we don't get to meet them yet? Rachel is going crazy about it…"

"It's our first whole weekend together," Blaine said. "Kurt and I aren't exactly ready to share." He added the shelves to the bookshelf. "Kind of how you and Rachel were when Melody was born. You three didn't leave the apartment for a month." Finn shrugged.

"I guess you're right," Finn nodded a smile creeping onto his face at the thought of his daughter. "How old are they?"

"Graciella is seven and Owen is three."

"Wow," Finn lifted up the toy box and put it at the foot of Owen's bed. "I'm really thrilled for you both."

"Thanks Finn," Blaine stood up and helped Finn too. "Come on, there's leftovers in the fridge with your name written all over it."

* * *

><p><em>Name: Graciella Louise Little<em>

_Age: 7 DOB: 08-28-2015_

_City of Birth: San Francisco, California_

_Parent's Names: Nicholas and Loraine Little_

_Nature of adoption: …_

Kurt read the files over and over, hoping to a god he didn't believe in that he didn't forget anything. He read Gracie's file again. She wasn't allergic to anything, thank goodness. Kathy's notes were detailed though. Besides the basics, she had everything from their favorite colors (blue) to their biggest fear (Gracie was afraid of the dark.)

He picked up Owen's file again.

_Name: Owen James Little_

_Age: 3 DOB: 11-22-2019_

_City of Birth: Cleveland, Ohio_

_Parent's Names: Nicholas and Loraine Little_

_Nature of adoption:…_

Owen was allergic to strawberries, Kurt remembered. He likes blue too, just like his sister, and he carries around a stuffed animal rightfully named Bear.

"Kurt, baby, you here?" Mercedes waved a hand in front of Kurt's face. "We have to nail down which designs are being sent to the photo shoot this week."

"Right, um…" Kurt pointed at one of the drawings on his desk. "That one."

"That's a doodle, Kurt," Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Here," She took Gracie and Owen's files out of his hands and replaced it with their look-book for the spring. "Let's trade shall we? Sense I don't get to meet these two adorable monsters yet."

"Let me be a little selfish, will you?" Kurt crossed his arms. "Blaine and I just got them. That's not even true, we haven't officially adopted yet."

"But you're going to."

"If this weekends stuff works out, yes, we are." Mercedes grinned and hugged her best friend/business partner.

"Oh Kurtie, I'm so happy for you," Mercedes said. She opened the file and grabbed a picture of Gracie and Owen that was about a year old. "They're great babe."

"Thanks Mercedes," Kurt hugged her back. "Now, lets get this done shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Owen, did you pack Bear?" Gracie sat on Owen's bed and helped him put his things in a backpack. At the mention of his beloved Bear, Owen ran to the bed and reached under the covers, pulling out a ragged stuffed toy with a tear in the arm. "Oh no, Oreo, did he rip again?"<p>

"Frankie Miller says I can't have Bear cause it makes me a baby," Owen looked at his socked feet. Gracie frowned and lifted up Owen's chin, messing with the curls on top of his head.

"You can have Bear forever and ever as long as you want O," Gracie said with a smile. She switched places with Owen, lifting him up onto the bed and finding a pair of shoes under his bed. She helped him put on the shoes and tied them tight.

"Are we going to live there forever?" Owen asked. "I like it there." Gracie concentrated on tying Owen's shoes first before answering.

"No, just this weekend. Then we come back here for the week, and then back to Kurt and Blaine's the next weekend."

"Why?" Owen asked. He stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Because that's how things are going to be for a little while," Gracie tugged the little boy's finger out of his mouth. "But then, soon, we get to live with them forever."

"And Frankie Miller won't hurt Bear anymore?" Gracie shook her head. "Good."

"Come on Owen," Gracie took her brother's hand. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>It had started to rain as Kathy drove Gracie and Owen to Blaine and Kurt's and it had only gotten worse since they sat to eat. Gracie was telling Kurt and Blaine about school. She was seven, and in the first grade.<p>

"And then Mable Rivers said that she was going to be my science partner, but then she couldn't because she's best friends with Devin Mitchel, so they're partners," Gracie finished her story.

"So then who is your partner?" Kurt asked. He couldn't figure out HOW he had come so enthralled in the little girl's babble, but he had.

"Sticky Arnold Cohen!" Gracie stuck out her tongue. "He's so yuck!"

"How come you didn't pick your best friend?" Blaine asked.

"Because Owen is my best friend, and he's not in school yet." Blaine glanced at Kurt, but said nothing.

"It's okay that I don't have friends in school," Gracie said. Apparently she caught the look Blaine and Kurt shared. "Not a lot of us do. I just like to read anyway." Kurt, as he got up to clear the plates, leaned down and kissed Gracie on the top of her head.

"Owen, are you sleepy?" Blaine asked as he saw the little boy's head droop. Owen snapped back up and made his eyes stretch wide.

"I not tired," Owen said, but it was muffled by a yawn. "I wanna play."

"We'll play tomorrow buddy," Kurt lifted Owen out of his chair. "Why don't we get cleaned up and ready for bed, huh?"

"Gracie read?" Owen asked, his face in Kurt's collarbone.

"Yeah Oreo, I'll read." They marched their way down the hallway. Gracie changed quickly and grabbed a travel case out of her backpack that held two toothbrushes.

"Here Owen," she handed him his toothbrush and Kurt brought him to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Blaine watched, leaning against the wall by their bedroom door. He watched as Gracie kept all of Owen's necessities, his toothbrush, comb, soap. She gave him reminders and tied his shoes. When Owen slipped into his PJs, Gracie was the one who pulled it over his head and then wrapped him in a blanket when he cuddled into her side as she began to read.

"_Because Owen is my best friend…"_

"She sure does watch out for him, doesn't she?" Kurt whispered as he met up with Blaine in the hallway.

"I mean, all they have is each other. I can understand," Blaine said. "What's going to happen when she goes to school and he's home without her next year? What if we don't do something to Gracie standards?"

"She's seven, Blaine," Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and the only maternal figure Owen knows," Blaine shrugged and wrapped an arm around Kurt. "I don't know, maybe I'm over thinking. I just hope they know that we're here to take care of them too, they don't need to do everything themselves now."

"They'll learn," Kurt said. "And so will we. That's what these weekends are for." He tugged on Blaine to bring him down the hall. "Help me clean up the kitchen."

"As you wish," Blaine followed Kurt. It took them a half hour to get the kitchen back to normal. When they were done, they peeked into the kids' room. Owen was curled into Gracie's side and Gracie was fast asleep, the book laid open in her lap. Blaine and Kurt walked in. Blaine picked up Owen, who thankfully, didn't wake up, and tucked him into his own bed on the other side of the room. Kurt put a bookmark in Gracie's book and placed it on the desk. Then he covered her in the comforter. Gracie rolled over and mumbled something, but she was fast asleep as well.

As Blaine and Kurt went to bed, the rain came down harder, and with the sound of raindrops pelting the windows, Blaine and Kurt fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt was being shaken awake. He groaned and rolled over, but he was still being poked and prodded.<p>

"Five more minutes," He mumbled. But he opened his eyes anyway and found himself looking at two pairs of glowing eyes.

"Blaine, wake up," Kurt swatted the man beside him. "We have company."

"O…Owen was…Owen was scared cause the….cause the rain," Gracie mumbled.

"And the lighten-ing go'd BOOM!" Owen clapped his hands together. Gracie jumped.

"You two weren't too frightened were you?" Blaine mumbled, sleep still dripping in his voice.

"Maybe just a little…" Gracie winced as another blast of lightning flashed through the window.

"Alright then, come on up," Kurt sat up as Gracie and Owen scrambled in-between the sheets with Blaine and Kurt sandwiching them both. They settled in the sheets comfortably when the thunder shook the house. Grace squeaked and pressed her face into Kurt's chest, grabbing onto his shirt for dear life.

Kurt looked up to Blaine, who looked down at Owen, who didn't seem to bothered at all. Instead, he settled himself in a warm spot between Gracie and Blaine and fell back to sleep. Blaine reached out, over Owen and grasping Gracie's hand. Kurt kissed the top of Gracie's head. He couldn't remember what his dad would do when he was little and scared. He looked to Blaine again, who was wondering the same thing.

But he remembered what his mom would do. Kurt remembered countless times, when he was very young, crawling into his mother and father's bed and holding onto his mother as she hummed him a lullaby.

"_Come stop your crying, you'll be alright_

_Just take my hand hold on tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry…"_

The song seemed to make Gracie relax a little. Blaine smiled at Kurt and sang along.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us, can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry."_

"_For You'll be in my heart, _

_Yeah you'll be in my heart, _

_From this day on, now and forever more…"_

Very soon, all four of them were asleep in Kurt and Blaine's bed, unaware of the storm outside and finally at peace for the night.

* * *

><p>Sunday after lunch, Kathy had picked up Owen and Gracie, who were currently running around the living room playing some version of cowboys and Indians that Kurt and Blaine didn't understand in the slightest.<p>

She packed them up in the car and they said their goodbyes and promised to see them again next weekend, and then they were off.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Kathy asked, looking at the two in her rear view mirror.

"I helped cook!" Owen said with a grin. "We had macaroni and cheese!" Kathy smiled. Gracie had her head leaning against the cool glass of the window.

"What's up there Gracie?" Kathy asked with concern.

"Can we go back?" Gracie asked, sounding distant.

"Did you forget something?"

"No, I just want to go back." Gracie sat up and looked at Kathy. "And live there forever, no more weekends."

"Forever and ever and ever and ever…" Owen giggled in his car seat.

"Soon you will Gracie," Kathy smiled.

"Soon," Gracie nodded. The rest of the ride to the home, Kathy was sure she heard the seven year old humming "You'll Be In My Heart" from Tarzan the whole way.

* * *

><p>So, did you guys like it? I Love Tarzan, I wish it was my lullabye... You know what to do next? (Click the Review button). I'm almost finished writing Weekends =) and I have to figure out what to do afterwards, I know I want to continue, but I don't know how just yet. Anyway, I'm hopeful you all loved this chapter! I'll post again soon! -Ashley<p> 


	3. Kurt's Family

_Weekends_

_Chapter Three: Kurt's Family_

"Alright, see you guys soon," Kurt hung up the phone in the bedroom and then fell back onto the bed, making a loud groaning noise.

"What happened?" Kurt looked between his fingers to see Gracie looking at him with her head tilted to the side, as if judging whether her soon-to-be new dad was crazy or not.

"Oh, well… My sister-in-law is just a little intense, that's all," Kurt said with a strained smile.

"Intense?" Gracie came in the room and climbed up on the bed, sitting Indian-style and looking at Kurt the same way.

"I think she just wants to impress you and Owen," Kurt sat up and faced Gracie, sitting the same way she was.

"Who's coming to dinner again?" Gracie asked, tugging at loose threads on her sleeve.

"My dad and step-mom," Kurt said. "And my brother Finn, and his wife Rachel, and their daughter Melody."

"How old is Melody?"

"Five."

"Oh." Gracie still focused on her shirt. Kurt lifted Gracie's chin and smiled at her. "What's up?"

"If your family doesn't like me, are you going to send me back?" Gracie frowned. In spite himself, Kurt chuckled a little and pulled Gracie toward him, enveloping her in a hug. He ran his hand down her curly hair as she hugged him back.

"We're not sending you back Gracie," Kurt whispered in her ear. "Neither you or Owen are getting away from us that easily."

"But…"

"No buts," Kurt looked into her eyes. "We're family now, all four of us. No matter what."

"Okay," Gracie smiled and hugged Kurt again. "Thanks Kurt."

"Anytime sweetie," Kurt kissed the top of her head and she ran off down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Your Dad's here," Blaine knocked on the door of the kids' room, alerting Kurt who was whipping Cheeto dust off of Owen's face. "Carole's right behind him. I'll finish up with these two," Blaine gestured to the Owen and Gracie, both of whom seemed a little nervous.<p>

"Alright," Kurt stood up and rustled Owen's dark curls. He smiled as Blaine as he went to get his parents in the living room and Blaine winked at him before going in to help Gracie and Owen.

"What's up you two?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing," they said together. Gracie was brushing her hair, looking in the mirror, and Blaine noticed by the redness in her lips that she had been bitting them.

"It's okay to be a little nervous," Blaine said. He picked up Owen and sat him on the toy box to switch his shoes onto the correct feet.

"I'm not nervous," Gracie said. Owen shook his head.

"Oh, well that's good," Blaine sighed in mock relief, "Because I know Kurt's dad and step-mom are SUPER nervous. And Finn is too." Rachel was estatic, actually, Blaine was sure that girl didn't have a nervous bone in her body. Melody was just ready to have new playmates.

"They are?" Gracie asked. Blaine nodded. "Why?"

"Because they're worried you won't like them," Blaine said simply as he tied Owen's shoes. He didn't tell Gracie that he and Kurt had talked about their chat from earlier in the afternoon.

"That's silly," Gracie said, and Blaine smiled when he noticed that Gracie seemed less pale.

"Hey Dad," Kurt came down the hall and hugged his father. "Carole," followed by his step-mother. "What's all this?"

"Carole spent some time in the attic," Burt pointed to the boxes at their feet.

"Toys and books and things that belonged to you and Finn. They're not really girly but…"

"Gracie will still love them, I'm sure," Kurt smiled. They went into the living room where Carole sat in the bog comfy chair and Burt sat on the arm of the chair, like they always had. His hand was on her shoulder and Kurt recognized the tight smile on his face.

"You don't need to be nervous Dad," Kurt smiled.

"Sure I do," Burt said. "It's not everyday you have to make a good first impression on your grandkids," Burt smirked at this.

"Yes, Melody loved you unconditionally from the start, we know," Kurt stuck out his tongue. Kurt was adamant his niece hated him for the first whole year of her life because she would spit-up every time he held her.

"How's it feel?" Carole asked Kurt, reaching out to him and rubbing his knee comfortingly. "Being parents."

"It's good," Kurt said with a grin. Burt and Carole both gave him knowing looks. "Alright! I'm terrified I'm going to screw up any minute and then they're going to hate me for eternity. Or Blaine and I are going to do something wrong and the adoption agency is going to be like 'nope, you fail' and take them away from us."

"There you go," Burt smiled, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Welcome to parenthood Kurt."

"They want another minute," Blaine announced as he entered the living room. "Gracie's terrified out of her mind, she wants to impress you both so much."

"She's got a lot of worries for being a seven year old," Carole frowned.

"She's mostly looking out for Owen," Blaine said, sitting next to Kurt. "But you're right, she's quite the independent one." Kurt looked over to the entrance to the hallway and noticed two heads with dark curls and green/hazel eyes peeking out.

"Hey you two, come here," Kurt waved at them. Gracie and Owen looked at each other and then shuffled their way, Owen being nudged by Gracie until they were next to Kurt's end of the couch. Both of them were looking between Blaine and Kurt to Carole and Burt. Blaine got off the couch and crouched down to be Gracie's height.

"Hey guys, this is Kurt's dad Burt," Burt smiled. "And his mom Carole." Carole did a little wave. "They're going to be your grandparents," Blaine smiled. Gracie looked between Kurt and then his parents for a couple of long, awkward seconds before she spoke up.

"Your names _rhyme_," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I guess they do," Burt laughed.

"I'm Gracie, that's Owen, he's my brother." Gracie pointed to Owen who was still watching Kurt's parents expectantly.

"It's nice to meet you both," Carole said. There were another few minutes of silence before Owen stepped up and shocked everyone by taking Burt's hand.

"Trains," Owen said simply, tugging at Burt's hand.

"What?"

"Traaaaains," he said again, tugging harder. "Kurt and Blaine buyed us TRAINS!" They followed Owen to the kids bedroom. Owen was right, he had set up the toy train set Blaine got from his parents in the mail. The wooden tracks circled the whole room and little blue, red, and green magnetic trains sat on the track. Owen picked up the green one and handed it to Burt. "You're that one, he's fast."

"Okay," Burt followed the toddler to the center of the room and sat on the edge of his bed as Owen, as eloquently as a three year old could, explained his train set in great detail.

"We'll never see them again," Gracie giggled. She turned to Carole. "What was that box in the hall?"

"Oh, there were some things that belonged to Kurt and Finn when they were younger." Carole explained. "You know, toys, clothes, books, movies…"

"Books? You brought us books?" Gracie's whole face lit up. "I wanna see!" She ran out of the room, but when noticing no one was following, she ran back to the other three. "Come on Grandma Carole, I wanna see!"

"Alright, alright," Carole laughed. "I'm coming." She followed the little girl, excited out of her mind over books, and laughed again when she finds Gracie trying to open the plastic box full of hand-me-down goodies.

Blaine watched the interaction between Kurt's parents and their soon-to-be-children. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close, resting his chin on his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"See, nothing to be nervous about," he whispered.

"Shut up, my heart almost exploded out of my chest!" Kurt sighed. "Let's hope Finn and Rachel are this easy when they get here."

* * *

><p>"Hello!" A little five year old girl with short, straight brunette hair held back with a red plaid headband that matched her jumper, announced as she swung the door open to Kurt and Blaine's apartment. "It's me, Melody!"<p>

"Who?" Blaine looked up as he came down the hallway.

"Uncle Blaine!" Melody giggled. Blaine laughed and picked up the five year old, hugging her close before putting her down. "How you doing there superstar?"

"Wonderful!" Melody twirled around. "Mommy and Daddy bought me a new dress."

"Did they now? I bet you Uncle Kurt will want to see it," Melody nodded. "I think he's in the living room with your grandparents, go ahead." Melody ran off and announced herself just as she had when she came in the door. Blaine stood up and noticed Rachel and Finn following behind through the door.

"Hey you two, loose something?"

"She's fast!" Finn said as he came in carrying the pizza the delivery guy had dropped off. "What, no Kurt Hummel home cooking?"

"He was too worked up," Blaine said. "Come on in, I'll get Gracie and Owen."

"Oh I'm so excited to meet them. Are they perfect? Everything you ever dreamed?"

"God Rachel, no pressure huh?" Blaine laughed as he placed the pizzas in the kitchen. Coincedently, Owen was sitting on the counter with Kurt, babbling on about something that was getting him all excited.

"What's up buddy?" Blaine asked, picking up Owen off the counter.

"Kurt and I make cookies!" Owen said proudly.

"Well, Kurt made cookies," Kurt said. "Owen made a mess."

"I help!" Blaine and Kurt laughed. Owen peeked over Blaine's shoulder. "There's more people!" he whispered to Kurt, his eyes growing wide.

"Yep, go say hi," Blaine put Owen down.

"Hi Owen, I'm your Auntie Rachel, and this is your Uncle Finn," Rachel said cheerfully. Owen looked at her with his head cocked sideways.

"What's an Aunty-Uncle?" Owen asked.

"Um," Finn said. "We're Kurt's siblings."

"You're his family?" Finn and Rachel nodded. Owen looked back to Kurt. "You have SO MUCH family Kurt."

"Yup," Kurt said, never so thankful for such a fact to be true as he was at that moment. "And you're part of it."

"And Gracie."

"And Gracie," Blaine and Kurt nodded. "Buddy, why don't you go introduce your Aunt and Uncle to Gracie. And maybe they can show you your cousin?"

"What's a cousin?"

"We've got this," Rachel held up a hand and then took Owen's and led him down the hall. Finn shook his head and then followed Rachel and his nephew with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Meeting Kurt's family had been a success beyond measure. Gracie and Owen even got along swimmingly with Melody, who admittedly even by Finn, was a mini version of Rachel and could be a little intense. When it started to get late, Finn and Rachel said their goodbyes, promising to bring Melody by again soon. Gracie and Owen gave them both big hugs goodbye.<p>

Soon after, Kurt and Blaine put the kids to bed and tucked them in tight. It had been a long day, Kathy would be by in the late afternoon, and they were exhausted beyond measure. They said goodnight to Grandma Carole and Grandpa Burt and crawled into bed.

"Kurt," Burt stood by the door to the kids' room.

"Hey Dad," Kurt smiled at him.

"Carole and Blaine are in the kitchen cleaning up," Burt pointed down the hall. "Sit with me in the living room a minute? I want to talk to you."

"Why do I feel like I'm in trouble," Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. Burt merely chuckled. They walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. They sat for a moment, quietly, and Kurt noticed that his father's eyes were a little distant. "Dad…"

"I'm so proud of you Kurt," Burt started. "You know this right? I've always been proud of you."

"Dad…" Kurt placed his hand on his father's back.

"Look, when you were born, your grandad came into the nursery. I was holding you while they took care of your mom. Grandad sat across from me in one of the rocking chairs and he gave me this." Burt reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold pocket watch. The chain has just been polished and Burt had replaced the clasp, but Kurt knew that watch all too well. He had grown up admiring it as it rested on his father's nightstand and occasionally in his pocket. Kurt had never heard how his dad had acquired such an antique until now though.

"I want to pass it on to you now Bud," Burt said. Kurt wordlessly held out his hand as Burt placed the pocket watch into his hand. He opened the watch and read the inscription inside.

"_A new baby is the beginning of all things amazing."_

"I know Owen and Gracie aren't new babies. They're house broken and sleep though the night, lucky for you," both Hummel men cracked a smile. "But that quote is even true now. And I hope you keep it in mind now that you and Blaine are becoming dads now and…Oof!" Burt was interrupted as Kurt launched himself at his father, wrapping him into a hug and crying his eyes out.

"I love you Dad," Kurt whispered as he held his dad close.

"I love you two Kurt." They hugged a little while longer. "Your mom would be so happy for you right now." Kurt grinned. The last time he heard that was at his wedding.

"Burt, we should be leaving soon," Carole said sweetly from the Kitchen. The Hummel men separated and both wiped tears from their eyes. When they were settled, they met Blaine and Carole in the entry way and said the rest of their goodbyes.

"Good luck boys," Carole said, giving them both kisses on the cheeks. "They really are wonderful, and they're so happy here."

"Thank you Carole," Blaine said. They waved as Kurt's parents left.

"Thank you Dad," Kurt called down the hallway. "For everything." Burt smiled back at his son and then they were gone.

"Hey babe," Blaine closed the door and kissed Kurt. "You've been crying."

"My dad gave me this," he held out the watch for Blaine to admire.

"Wow," Blaine said.

"My Grandpa gave it to him when I was born," Kurt explained. "It feels like some sort of right of passage or something, you know?" Blaine nodded and handed back the watch to Kurt.

"I'm exhausted," Kurt shook his head as he put the watch into his pocket. "I don't think I can take another step."

"Well then let me just help you there," Kurt laughed as Blaine swooped down and lifted Kurt off his feet. "To bed with you."

"Only if you're coming too," Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kisses his husband gently. "I love you so much Blaine Anderson-Hummel"

"I love you more Kurt Anderson-Hummel," Blaine kissed his husband back. "You and our whole big family. Everything is absolutely perfect."


	4. Blaine's Weekend

_Weekends_

_Chapter Four: Blaine's Weekend_

"Okay, I KNOW it's fashion week in New York," Blaine said as he leaned against the door frame to his and Kurt's room. "But you can't come back just for the weekend?"

"The weekend is the busiest part of the whole thing," Kurt said apologetically. "You know it's going to kill me that I can't be around this weekend. I don't want to miss a single moment with Gracie and Owen but…" Kurt frowned.

"I know," Blaine said, walking in and kissing Kurt's temple sweetly. "I get it, I do. I just am nervous about being by myself for the weekend."

"That, I'm not jealous of," Kurt said. He went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans that were folded neatly. "Will you three call me while I'm gone?"

"If we haven't burned the apartment down," Blaine let out a short laugh before sitting on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Hi Blaine!" Gracie and Owen ran into the apartment, dropping their things by the door and hugging his legs.<p>

"Hey you two," Blaine smiled. Kathy stood in the door way, smiling at the here of them fondly. "You want to come in for a bit Kath?"

"Oh I would, but I have to get back," Kathy sighed. "Kurt said on the phone that you're flying solo this weekend?" Blaine nodded. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks," Blaine said as he picked up Owen and placed him on his hip.

"Gracie's got some sort of project for school that has her all worked up, you have been warned," Kathy said. "I'll see you all Sunday then."

"Bye Ms. Kathy!" Owen waved enthusiastically as Kathy turned back down the hall. Owen squirmed around in Blaine's grip and Blaine put him down before he dropped the three year old.

"Where's Kurt?" Owen asked.

"Kurt's in New York for work," Blaine said. "He might be on TV later."

"Does he live there forever?" Owen asked, his forehead creased when he frowned.

"No," Blaine smiled. "Just for a week, he'll be back next weekend, I promise!" This seemed sufficient enough for Owen and he smiled at Blaine before grabbing Bear and heading to his room.

Blaine went toward the direction Gracie had gone and frowned when he saw the most worried little seven year old in the world. "Gracie, what's up?"

"What's up?" Gracie asked. Blaine nodded. "I don't want to do my project, THAT is what is up!" Ah, the project.

"Well, tell me about it," Blaine said, sitting on the couch next to her.

"We have to build a model of a building that is familiar to us," Gracie said with a sigh. "And then we have to make a…" Gracie cringed. "…a ORAL PRESENTATION! Do you know what that is?"

"I think its talking in front of your class," Gracie nodded nervously, her face blanched. "Am I sensing a bit of stage fright?"

"It's not a stage, Blaine," Gracie rolled her eyes. "Just the classroom, but there's like 30 kids there! AND my teacher…" Blaine wrapped his arm around the little girl's shoulders and hugged her close. Blaine decided to draw away from the presentation.

"What building are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"The Library," Gracie said. "Mrs. Gibson, that's my teacher, said that no one else is doing the library, that a lot of the kids are doing their houses." Gracie fiddled her thumbs. "I like my teacher, but I don't like the other kids in class. When Owen and I live here forever, can I go to a new school?" Blaine looked at Gracie, cocking his head to the side.

"You are going to have to," Blaine admitted. He and Kurt didn't live in Gracie's current school district. "But why don't you like your current school?" Gracie shrugged and looked away.

"What's for dinner?" Gracie asked. Blaine looked to the kitchen.

"Um…" Blaine bit his lip. He wasn't as good of a cook as Kurt was, and honestly, when Kurt was away, Blaine made sure he had plans to eat out or at work. He forgot that he'd have to feed kids. "How about this, you need supplies for your project?" Gracie nodded. "Why don't we go to the store and get it, and then we can eat dinner out?"

"Okay!" Gracie jumped down from the couch and ran to the back room. "Owen we're going to a restaurant!" Blaine shook his head and followed Gracie back to their room.

They had gone to Round Table for pizza, and Blaine put the extras in a to-go box in the fridge with one arm, seeing that Owen had fallen asleep in the car and Blaine carried him up the stairs, Gracie in front with her bag full of art supplies for her project. Blaine laid Owen down on his bed and tucked the covers around him.

"I'm not tired yet…" Gracie said. Blaine looked at his watch. It was 8 o'clock. If she wasn't tired now, she would be soon.

"Want to watch TV with me?" Blaine asked. "I'm looking to see if Kurt made it on TV."

"Kurt's on TV?" Gracie asked. She climbed over the back of the sofa and landed with a plop on her stomach. "Let's watch," Blaine turned on the screen and kept the volume low so he could hear if Owen woke up. He grabbed a file off his desk – a case that needed to be overviewed by Monday – and sat next to Gracie on the couch.

"What's that?" Gracie pointed to the file in Blaine's hands.

"It's a case file," Blaine said. "Homework."

"You have homework?" Blaine nodded. "But you're an adult," Gracie seemed appalled by this revelation.

"Sometimes adults have homework too. I have to study this for Monday, make sure I don't forget anything important."

"For your job?" Blaine nodded. "What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer," Blaine said.

"Like for court and stuff?" Blaine nodded. "This girl I knew, Betsy, had a lawyer because she had to go to court a lot for when her mom wanted her back. Do you do that kind of lawyering?"

"Not exacty," Blaine shrugged. "I mostly work for big companies. Oh look," Blaine pointed to the TV where the shot just changed to Kurt and Mercedes chatting next to the runway.

"That's Kurt!" Gracie jumped up excitedly. "Look Blaine! Kurt's on TV!" They watched as the fashions of Jones-Hummel were paraded down the runway. "Those are cool, look at that lady's hat."

"You'll have to tell Kurt you like it," Blaine said. "Those are his and Mercedes' designs."

"That's Kurt's job?" Blaine nodded. "Does he have homework too?"

"Sometime more than me," Blaine said. "Especially around this week, because he has to be on TV."

"I think I'd get nervous," Gracie admitted. "A bazillion people watching and all. Does he have to do oral presentations?"

"No, he usually leaves that to Mercedes, but I do."

"You do?" Grace turned to Blaine.

"Tons of them, every time I'm in court," Blaine nodded.

"So you're probably NEVER scared to talk in front of people."

"Oh I totally am. I have to practice my speech a million plus one times and then I have to get all my nerves and put them all in one place."

"How do you do that?" Gracie tilted her head and rested it on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's a secret," Blaine smirked. He had always thought it was silly, actually. But he had learned the trick from his speech teacher in college.

"Please tell me Blaine, I'm so nervous for my project…" Gracie said.

"Alright, I put a penny in my shoe." Gracie looked up at him as if he was pulling her leg. "I'm not kidding."

"Sure…" Gracie crossed her arms.

"I do!" Blaine laughed. "I put the penny in my shoe, and it sucks up all the nervous energy and all that's left is my speech."

"Okay…" Gracie still didn't seem to believe him, but she at least look amused rather than terrified, and she leaned against Blaine again and watched the fashion show, pointing at the screen every time she saw a glimpse of Kurt.

Eventually, Blaine noticed she wasn't pointing anymore, and he looked down to see Gracie sleeping in his lap. Blaine smiled softly as the little gilr slept soundly. He finished reading the file, with little interest, and shut off the TV as it came close to 9:30. Careful not to wake her, he lifted Gracie up in his arms and cradled her close to himself as he brought her down to the back room and tucked her in bed.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Did you know you were on TV?" Gracie said to the web cam the second Kurt's face popped up on the Skype screen in front of them as she, Blaine, and Owen surrounded the computer screen.<p>

"Was I?" Kurt asked. "I hope they got my good side."

"Every side is your good side Babe," Blaine winked at the camera.

"Thanks Love," Kurt rolled his eyes. "How are you guys, I miss you three so much."

"We miss you too Kurt," Gracie said.

"We went to the park!" Owen said. "But then it rained so now we're doing coloring!"

"I can only imagine what disarray the apartment is in…" Kurt frowned.

"Just the kids' room," Blaine held up his hands.

"And the kitchen," Gracie added.

"Gracie!"

"Oops, we weren't supposed to tell you that," Gracie giggled.

"Blaine burnt breakfast," Owen's nose scrunched.

"Just a little," Blaine defended.

"Wanna see my project?" Gracie asked. Kurt nodded and Gracie ran into her room, coming out with a small figurine model of the Lima Library.

"Wow Gracie, that's beautiful," Kurt said.

"Blaine had to use the hot glue, but I painted it," Gracie said proudly.

"It's awesome Graciella," Kurt praised. Gracie scrunched her nose at her full name, but she was smiling proudly.

"When you come home?" Owen asked, pushing his face very close to the webcam. Blaine chuckled and pulled Owen back onto his lap.

"I'll see you guys next weekend, promise," Kurt crossed his heart.

"Good," the three of them said together. There was a kncking on Blaine's end ov the video-chat.

"I think that's Kathy," Blaine said. "Say bye to Kurt you two and get your stuff together."

"Bye Kurt," Gracie and Owen waved to the webcam. Kurt waved back enthustiactly.

"Bye Babe," Blaine smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Bright and early," Kurt smiled. "I expect that apartment to look the way I left it last Monday Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

"What? Huh? Sorry Kurt, I can't here you…"

"You did too hear me…" But with a blow of a kiss, Blaine disconnected the video, laughing to himself as he let Kathy in.

"Hey Kathy, hold on a second," Blaine said. "And don't go in the kitchen."

"What happened?" Kathy smirked as she saw the shambles that was Kurt and Blaine's kitchen.

"Kurt's a better cook than me," Blaine admitted with a frown as he carried out a cleaned-up Owen.

"Hi Kathy!" Owen smiled. "One more night? Pleeeeeeease?" Kathy grinned, but took the little boy in her arms.

"Not yet buddy, soon though, I told you." Owen frowned.

"But I wanna stay with Blaine, Kurt comes home tomorrow too!"

"We'll see you next weekend O," Blaine said, ruffling Owen's curls and making the little boy laugh. He had to admit though, it was getting harder and harder to stay away from those kids, even for 5 days.

"I have my project, it's done drying," Gracie announced as she came in and balanced her project delacatly. "We're ready."

Blaine hugged Owen tight and then knelt down to Gracie's height, hugging her too. "I have something for you." Blaine said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a penny. "Just try it, will you?" Gracie smiled and nodded, slipping the cent in her shoe under the tongue and kissing Blaine on the cheek gently.

"Thanks Blaine," she smiled. She hugged him again and then Blaine walked them down to Kathy's car, buckling Owen in his seatbelt and waving as they drove back to the Group Home.

* * *

><p>Graciella Little was awarded a perfect score for her Oral Presentation.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt unlocked the door to the apartment and found the kitchen scrubbed from top to bottom. He checked the kids' room. Beds made, paint scrubbed off the desk, glue and other supplies put away neatly. Laundry was folded and put on Kurt and Blaine's bed.<p>

Blaine was fast asleep on the sofa, his snores muffled by a pillow. Kurt dropped his bag in the bedroom and then went to the sofa, crawling on top of Blaine and kissing his cheek to wake him up. "Who are you and what have you done with my messy husband?" Blaine grinned at the sound of Kurt's voice and turned to look up at him.

"Hey, you're home!" Blaine sait up and locked his lips with Kurt's. his hands rested on Kurt's hips. "I've missed you so much."

"I can tell," Kurt grinned, kissing the smile on Blaine's face. "I missed you two."

"I cleaned."

"I saw! Gold star!" Blaine rose an eyebrow and Kurt grimaced, putting his face on Blaine's shoulder. "Oh my goodness, I'm turning into Rachel…"

Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt tight. "Gracie and Owen missed you a lot. I can't WAIT for you to have a weekend alone with them though, I'm exhausted."

"Well I had a long flight, scoot over," Kurt laid himself down and Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you, I'm glad you're home," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I'm glad, too." Kurt smiled and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.


	5. Mother's Day

Weekends

Chapter Five: Mother's Day

Gracie sat on her bed in the group home, a blue shoebox sitting on her lap. The box had been taped and re-taped so many times that it was at least an inch thicker in some corners. Gracie hummed to herself as she traced her fingers along the drawings on the top of the box.

"Graciella Little," a voice called up the stairs. Gracie didn't move though, just kept humming and tracing the box. There was a knock on the door and Gracie looked up to see Kathy walking in, the straps to her brief case over her shoulder and her car keys in hand. "Come on Girlie! Owen's already buckled up in the car." She saw the box in Gracie's hands and frowned, sitting on the side of the small mattress. She took her hand and laced her fingers with Gracie's. "Honey, maybe you should tell Blaine and Kurt about it." Gracie sucked in a breath. "This weekend is as good as any, and I think it would get a lot off your chest."

"I don't need a mom," Gracie said, her eyes expressing how much she honestly meant that. "I love Blaine and Kurt, they're perfect for me and Owen."

"And they love you back baby girl, but I think you should tell them about this," she tapped the top of the box. "You know, your brother will start asking questions."

"I hate this weekend," Gracie frowned. Kathy kissed the top of the little girl's curls. "I'll be downstairs in a minute, promise," Gracie smiled at the social worker and Kathy nodded, letting herself out of the room. Gracie put her clothes, Owen's clothes, and a book from her shelf in her backpack, and then, after debating for 5 whole minutes, she shoved the shoebox in there as well.

Just in case.

* * *

><p>"Do we say anything?" Blaine asked as Kurt fussed endlessly in the kitchen. Kurt was always a little off on this specific weekend in May. Blaine was thinking that the kids' being here as well was throwing his husband even more onto crazy train.<p>

"No Blaine we don't say anything!" Kurt scoffed, shaking his head. "I doubt either of them even remembers."

"Gracie might," Blaine pointed out. He was drinking a glass of water, sitting on the counter, watching Kurt hand wash pots that were already clean.

"I doubt it, she's very young," Kurt shook her head. "Besides Blaine, we don't even know what happened."

"I know but…" he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "It's Kathy."

"Look I don't want to…"

"Okay, we won't say anything. Not a word about Mother's Day will leave my lips for the rest of the weekend," Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and then answered the call. "Hey Kath."

* * *

><p>Kurt watched from the doorway as Gracie and Owen sat on their floor with half a dozen pieces of white printer paper, coloring furiously. Blaine had mentioned, completely in passing, that Carole's birthday was later in the week, and very quickly, choruses of "We want to make Grandma Carole a birthday card!" chimed in the house until Kurt arrived with a ream of paper and a box of markers and crayons. Gracie got to it quickly, and made sure Owen had his crayons and paper before starting herself. Kurt noticed though, that Owen didn't seem as enthusiastic as his sister did. Every once and a while, Gracie would look up and nudge her brother and have him draw something else. But Owen just didn't seem himself, and that worried Kurt.<p>

"Owen, you want to come help me with dinner?" Kurt asked, but the little boy shook his head. Kurt didn't know what to do.

"Blaine…" Kurt went into the dining room, sitting next to Blaine who had a file spread out over the entirety of the table. "Owen's acting weird."

"How does a three year old act weird?" Blaine asked, looking up at his husband over the rims of his reading glasses.

"I don't think he's said a word in over an hour," Kurt said, biting his lip. "It's just, he's very distant, and that's not like him." Blaine put down his highlighter and frowned.

"I don't know what to say, maybe he's not feeling well?" Blaine stood up and headed to the back of the apartment.

"Hey O, are you feeling okay?" Blaine knelt down next to the little boy.

"He's just sleepy," Gracie said quickly.

"No I'm not," Owen said, crossing his arms.

"Yes you are," Gracie returned.

"No I'm not!" and Owen threw a crayon at Gracie, missing her completely, but getting his point across. Gracie crossed her own arms, pouted, and turned to face away from her brother. Owen's face dropped, sensing his mistake.

"I sorry Gracie," but Gracie didn't budge. Blaine looked at Kurt, who had wide eyes as he watched the interaction between the two. "Gracie…"

"Come on Owen, why don't we give her a minute?" Blaine said, lifting the boy up into his arms and carrying him out to the hall. Blaine gave Kurt a look and Kurt nodded, entering the room that Blaine had just left.

"Gracie," Kurt sat on the floor beside her as she turned around. "What's up sweetheart?"

"Nothing," Gracie said and she furiously began coloring the paper in front of her. "Owen's just being a baby is all."

"Well he is three," Kurt reasoned. Gracie continued to color, a deep magenta line was being engraved into the paper. Kurt gently grabbed Gracie's hand and removed the crayon and she looked up at him with her round green eyes. "What is going on with you, Gracie?" Gracie shook her head and leaned against her bed. "Graciella…"

"You won't get it…" Gracie whispered.

"Try me," Kurt challenged.

* * *

><p>"Owen calm down buddy," Blaine cooed the weeping boy in his arms. Owen had all of the sudden began crying into Blaine's shoulder, soaking his shirt with tears. "It's okay, she'll get over it."<p>

"'tgoaway…" Owen cried before sucking in a breath and repeating himself.

"Oh Owen, she's not going anywhere," Blaine rocked the little boy, humming to him. "No one is; we're all right here."

"Gracie's mad at me…" Owen sniffed, his face pressed into Blaine's shoulder. "She's going away forever…"

"What?" Blaine lifted Owen up to look at him. "That's silly O, where's she going to go?" But Owen simply shook his head. He mumbled something inaudible into Blaine's shoulder. "Wanna tell me that again O?" Owen rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, but didn't repeat himself, he just frowned. The down look on this little boy's face was just heartbreaking for Blaine; he'd do anything in the world to fix what was making Owen so sad. "Owen?"

"Mommy went away," Owen said in such a soft whisper that Blaine nearly missed it. "Gracie says I don't member, so she just went away."

Blaine stared at the little boy who seemed so depressed in his arms. Now he wished he had sat with Gracie and let Kurt take Owen; Blaine had never lost a mother before.

"Blaine," He looked up and saw Kurt standing behind them on the couch. "Gracie would like to talk to Owen."

"O…" Gracie looked out from behind Kurt and gently tugged a curl on her brother's head. Owen looked up to Gracie, redness rimming his hazel eyes. "I want to show you something, okay?"

"Otay," Owen said. Gracie came around the couch and reached out to him. She brought them to sit on the carpet in front of the TV, and Kurt handed her a blue shoe box before sitting next to Blaine on the couch.

"What's…" Blaine looked to Kurt who shook his head, stopping him in mid sentence. It was then that Blaine saw tears welling in Kurt's eyes. Unaware of what had caused the tears, Blaine kissed his husband on the temple and wrapped his arm around him.

"Just listen," Kurt whispered. "And don't tell me you told me so…"

"Never," Blaine said, kissing Kurt again and hugging him close.

"Owen, this is a very special box," Gracie said. "In in is some of the most important things in the whole wide world, you understand?" Owen nodded. Slowly, Gracie opened the box and put the lid on the floor. Inside was a couple of pictures, a necklace, a small bottle, and a pair of glasses. "This stuff all belonged to Mommy."

* * *

><p>Loraine Macario married her high school sweetheart, Nicholas Little, on February 21, 2011, straight out of college in San Francisco. They were inseparable. They worked together for United Airlines, she a flight attendant and he a flight desk manager.<p>

One day, Loraine came running into the house, quickly losing her regulation black heels, dropping her roll-away suitcase with a loud crash on the floor, and leaping into Nicholas' arms, kissing him soundly.

"I'm pregnant Nicky," Loraine whispered in his ear. "We're going to have a baby."

* * *

><p>"This is Mommy's perfume, don't spray it!" Gracie warned. "Just sniff the top, it smells like her." Owen did as he was told and Gracie talked again. "Mommy put this on when she would go out on dates with our dad, so she can be pretty." Gracie picked up one of the photos. In it, a young blonde woman with curly hair and a wide smile was laughing, her green eyes shimmering. "It didn't matter; she was the prettiest lady in the whole wide world."<p>

* * *

><p>After Graciella Louise Little was born, Loraine quit working. She wanted to stay home with the baby.<p>

"She looks just like you Nicky," Loraine whispered as she rocked her baby to sleep. "Look at all her dark hair."

"She has your eyes," Nicholas pointed out. "She's a knock out baby."

* * *

><p>Owen took the picture from Gracie's hands and looked at it carefully. It was so much for a three-year-old to take in, and Gracie took her time, letting Owen affiliate himself with how their mother looked before she spoke up. Owen put the picture down and looked at Gracie, smiling. He was ready for more.<p>

* * *

><p>Nicholas had been transferred. It happened a lot. Successful managers were sent to where they would be needed to keep business running smoothly. Loraine just didn't expect that they'd be leaving San Francisco for Ohio.<p>

"I don't want to leave Nicky," Loranie pouted as they sat at the table, Nicholas feeding a three year old Gracie with a rubber spoon. "I'm happy here, we're happy here."

Nicholas knew how important this job would be to his career. Whether they liked it or not, they had to move. Nicholas promised his love anything she wanted, anything in the world so that she'd come with him to Ohio.

She told him she wanted another baby.

* * *

><p>"Our dad bought this for Mommy when we moved to Ohio," Gracie smiled. She picked up the necklace. It was gold and had a small green pendant on the end. "She wore it all the time, forever. She didn't ever take it off."<p>

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and squeezed.

* * *

><p>Loraine was four months pregnant when they finally finished unpacking into their new Cleveland home. She was organizing the books onto the bookshelf, Gracie properly taking the lower ones off and throwing them across the room, when it happened.<p>

The room went fuzzy and began to spin. One hand clutched her head, the other instinctively protecting her stomach, and she sunk to the ground.

"Mommy?"

"Baby, bring me the phone," Loraine called 9-1-1 as the room went dark.

* * *

><p>Owen grabbed the glasses and put them on his face. "Whoa Gracie, you look silly," Owen giggled, making Gracie smile. "Those were Mommy's too," Gracie said. "From when she first got sick."<p>

* * *

><p>"She has malignant tumors in her occipital lobes," the doctor pointed to an MRI of Loraine's brain. "There's about three of them, and as they get worse, they'll affect her vision, even start with temporary blindness, vertigo, dizziness…"<p>

"How do you fix it?" Nicholas asked, holding Gracie in his arms, his eyes pleading with the doctor.

"We'd start with a couple rounds of chemo, see if we can catch them early…"

"No." Loraine stood up.

"Lori…"

"No Nick, don't Lori me, I'm not taking anything that could harm my baby," her hand went over her stomach.

"I don't advise waiting until your child is brought to term. The sooner we do the chemo, the better."

"In five months, we'll do the chemo," Loraine was determined, and she turned to her husband.

"Baby please," Nicholas pleaded, "Listen to the doctor."

"I have listened," Loraine said. "And I gave my answer. In five months, after the baby is born, you can do whatever your little hear desires to fix me. Until then, I'm taking my family home."

* * *

><p>"Mommy's sickness put these rock-things in her brain and made her eyes go all fuzzy," Gracie tapped on the glass to the glasses. Owen took them off and rubbed his eyes. "But she couldn't take any medicine because you were in her tummy, and the medicine would have made you sick, so she waited until you were born." Gracie showed her brother another picture. It was Gracie curled up next to her mother, four years old and out like a light. In her mother's arms lay a baby bundled in blue. "That's you Oreo," Gracie pointed to the baby.<p>

* * *

><p>Owen James Little was born at 5:34 AM in Cleveland, Ohio. Loraine Little went into her first chemo appointment that evening. Nicholas held his newborn son in his arms, admiring how much his boy looked just like him. 'It's not fair, they both look like they're your kids!' Loraine had joked wholeheartedly. She smiled all through her chemo appointment, telling the other people inside about her new baby, born that morning, and how much hope she had in the world for him.<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened to Mommy?" Owen asked. Blaine's hand almost hurt from Kurt squeezing it so hard.<p>

"Mommy kept getting sick, the medicine wasn't helping. It made all her hair go away," Owen's eyes grew wide. "But she was still really pretty Owen, and she read to you and me every night before bedtime, and she loved us more than anything."

* * *

><p>Loraine Little died of Brain Cancer two years and four months after the birth of her son. A six year old Gracie hugged her father's leg as the mahogany casket was lowered into the ground, hymns from the local church choir echoing around them.<p>

The house was quiet after that. Nicholas only got up from the sofa to feed his children and put them to bed. Their neighbor came to drive Gracie to kindergarten. Owen sat in a play pen and amused himself all day. Their father hardly noticed.

* * *

><p>"Our dad, he didn't know how to be a dad all by himself," Gracie said quietly. "He needed Mommy, like you and I did. But she went to heaven, and so our dad didn't know what to do."<p>

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Gracie looked up at her father as they knocked on an unfamiliar door late one evening.<p>

"Everything is fine Graciella," Nicholas tried to smile, patting her head. The door opened to reveal a very tired looking woman in her late fifties. "Are you Sarah Costello?" the woman nodded. "You run the orphanage?" another nod, but this time followed by a small smile, and then a long frown.

"Sir, would you like to come inside?" Nicholas shook his head.

"It's better for them this way," Nicholas said. "I'm no good on my own. Their things are packed, they didn't have much." Nichoals pointed to a small roller suitcase. "This is Owen James." He handed the sleeping boy to Sarah. "And this is Graciella Louise."

"Daddy?" Gracie tugged harder.

"You need to stay here angel," Nicholas said. "They'll take good care of you, I promise."

"But Daddy…"

"Goodbye Gracie, I love you."

* * *

><p>Blaine was in tears. Kurt had finally let his fall. Owen seemed confused and Gracie's hands shook as she put everything back in the box.<p>

"Our old Dad, Owen," Gracie scooted closer to her brother and hugged him. "He didn't love us without Mommy, and that wasn't fair." It sounded like something a social worker or a foster parent had told her when they were first dropped off. "So he put us up for adoption. And now we get to live with Blaine and Kurt, and they love us more than anything." She kissed the top of his head.

"I wuv you Gracie…" Owen whispered, hugging his sister.

"I love you two Oreo," Gracie said. Blaine stood up from the sofa and scooped both of them in his arms, bringing them back to the couch and sat them with himself and Kurt.

"And we love you both," Kurt said, kissing Gracie on the back of the head and hugging them tight with one arm. The other free hand grabbed Blaine's and Blaine squeezed back before taking Kurt's hand and kissing his knuckles.

Blaine woke up Sunday morning with Gracie and Owen curled up next to him and a post-it on his pillow next to his face.

"Be back with breakfast - Kurt."

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom," Kurt whispered quietly as he stood in front of his mother's tomb. "Happy Mother's Day." He placed the bouquet of daisy's he bought on the dirt at his feet. "I know you're watching over me, from wherever you are. I can feel you with me all the time Mommy." Kurt sniffed. "So I know you know what's been going on since I last visited."<p>

"You would love these kids, Mom, they're amazing." Kurt said. "I was actually hoping you'd pass along a message for me?" Kurt felt a little silly, but he also felt this needed to be done. "There's another mother up there somewhere, her name is Loraine." Kurt fiddled with his thumbs. "Tell her that I love her children, more than anything in the world, more than life itself, and I'm going to be there for them forever, I promise."


	6. Accidents Happen

Weekends

Chapter Six: Accident's Happen

"There was a birthday party at the home," Blaine said as he stepped into the apartment, Owen and Gracie nearly knocking him over as they ran over to Kurt, who was putting away the vacuum in the closet and then was suddenly bombarded to the ground.

"HI KURT!" Gracie and Owen yelled. Kurt winced as both children had their knees in his stomach, but he kissed both of their foreheads and they rolled off of him, running to their room like wild animals.

"Oh my god," Kurt was still on the floor. Blaine offered a hand, which Kurt took graciously, and he was hoisted up off the ground and into Blaine's arms.

"There was cake," Blaine shrugged.

"And coffee?" Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt with a smile.

"I told them we'd go out for them to burn it off, care to come to the park with me?" Blaine grined. "It's a beautiful day, and hopefully they'll run off most of their energy before dinner."

"Good plan," Kurt said. "Better than destroying the apartment."

* * *

><p>Gershwin Park was three blocks from Blaine and Kurt's apartment, so they walked, Owen riding on Blaine's back and Gracie running ahead of them, only to run back knowing she had gone too far. When they reached the park, a green soccer field attached to a play structure, Owen squirmed until Blaine set him down and the kids ran off as fast as they possibly could.<p>

"I'm putting chocolate cake on a list of NEVER FEED THEM," Kurt shook his head.

Owen was sitting in a sandbox under the play structure, happily throwing it around the box and in the air. Gracie, still bouncing with energy and sugar, climbed up and sat on the monkey bars. A boy with blonde hair and green eyes sat on the other end, hanging upside-down by his knees. He was wearing a knit cap that had blue and green dinosaurs on it. "I like your hat," Gracie said to the boy. She was trying to figure out how to hang upside-down like he was when he flipped back around and sat crosslegged on the top.

"Thanks, my mommy made it," The boy was missing his two front teeth and when he smiled, his tongue stuck through the small gap. "Do you want to play soccer?" Gracie nodded and they climbed down and ran over to the field where the boy's ball waS laying. They kicked the ball around for a good half hour. Some other kids even came to play.

"Gracie made friends," Kurt pointed.

"You should have seen her at the home when I picked her up today," Blaine said. "She's such a social butterfly. Everyone is her best friend right off the back."

"Kurt, Blaine…" Owen came over, his pants covered in sand and his eyes red.

"Oh buddy, did you get sand in your eyes?" Kurt asked. Owen nodded and sniffed, and Kurt picked him up and looked at the little boy's hazel eyes.

"Where is your mommy and daddy?" the boy asked Gracie as they kicked the ball back and forth. Gracie frowned for a minute. Then she pointed over to the bench where Kurt and Blaine were sitting with Owen.

"That's Kurt and Blaine, they're adopting me," Gracie said proudly. The boy looked over and saw where she was pointing. "You have two dads?" Gracie nodded and kicked the ball past him. "Cool." The boy chased after it, but it rolled right into the hands of a very tall blonde woman in a red dress.

"Mommy!" The boy called out.

"Time to go sweetie," the woman said. She put the ball down and pulled out a wet-one, handing it to her son to wipe the dirt off of his face.

"Mommy, this is Gracie, she has two dads!" The boy said cheerfully. The woman looked over to Kurt and Blaine sitting on the bench. Her face twisted into something that was…well Gracie didn't know, but the woman didn't look happy.

"I see," she said, her mouth tight. "Sweetheart, let's go," She tugged the boy along as he tried to wave back at Gracie.

"Bye Gracie!" but the mother tugged more and Gracie tilted her head. Well that was weird.

Gracie stood in the middle of the soccer field and looked around.

She wondered if she could hang upside-down on the monkey bars like that boy had.

"All better?" Blaine asked Owen. The little boy nodded and leaned against Kurt, rubbing his face into his shoulder.

"One down," Kurt said. Blaine snorted and then looked out to the playground where Gracie was climbing onto the monkey bars. She hooked one leg on the edge and Blaine could see what she was trying to do before she did it.

"Uh oh…" Gracie then swung herself over the bar, but she didn't hook her other leg in fast enough and she fell to the ground. Gracie was unconscious before she could hear Kurt and Blaine yelling out for her.

* * *

><p>Gracie came to in a white room that smelled funny. The lights were bright. There was a beeping noise that was driving Gracie crazy, and her throat was dry.<p>

"Kurt…Blaine…" Gracie croaked out. "Owen…"

"Gracie," Blaine, who was sitting next to her in a plastic waiting chair, sat up quickly and squeezed her hand. Kurt, who was holding a sleeping Owen, jumped, but then tried to soothe the sleeping three year old back to sleep. "Hey sweatheart, how are you?" Gracie felt fuzzy.

"What happened?" Gracie asked. "My head hurts…"

"You fell off the monkey bars girlie," Kurt said from behind Blaine. "Knocked your head pretty bad."

"We were so scared honey," Blaine said, holding her hand tight again. "But the doctors said that you're going to be okay, but you're going to have to relax in bed a couple of days."

"Can I read?" Gracie asked. Kurt and Blaine nodded. "Then that's fine."

"You're going to have a big old scar on your forehead too," Kurt winced. There were 34 stitches in Gracie's forehead.

"Looks like our girl is awake," someone in a white lab coat – Gracie assumed the doctor – came in and smiled widely. She had long blonde hair that was curly and tied up in a ponytail, and her stethoscope has a monkey on it. "How are we feeling Gracie?"

"Fuzzy," Gracie said.

"That's probably the mild concussion," The doctor said. "And your stitches are nice too, that'll clean up really well."

"Can I see?" Gracie asked. She tried to sit up more, but it made her woozy and she settled back down with a groan. Blaine put a hand on her shoulder and told her to relax. The doctor nodded and handed Gracie a mirror. There were blue threads sewn in the middle of her forehead that zig-zagged into her hairline. Gracie's jaw dropped.

"It'll fade as you get older angel," the doctor said.

"I hope not," Gracie said. Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other. "I have my very own HARRY POTTER SCAR! THIS IS SO COOL!"

The room was filled with laugher as Gracie marveled at the mirror.

* * *

><p>Gracie was fast asleep, Owen curled up on the hospital bed next to her. They were keeping her there overnight for observation. Blaine sat in a reclining chair and looked at the hospital bed and sighed. "Accidents happen, you did the right thing," Kathy had said when they called to tell her what happened. Kurt came back down the hall and saw the sadness in Blaine's face.<p>

"Hey Love," Kurt said. Blaine only nodded and continued to watch Gracie and Owen. Kurt walked toward Blaine and curled up next to Blaine in the chair, his long legs hanging over the armrest. "Everything's okay," he kissed Blaine's temple.

"We're not in over our head are we?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure we are, but we're supposed to be, aren't we?" Blaine tore his eyes away from the kids to give a strange look at his husband. "No one said parenting would be easy."

"But this was terrifying," Blaine said. "When she wasn't moving after she fell. My god Kurt, she didn't even scream…" Kurt held Blaine to him and let his tears run onto Kurt's shirt. "It could have been so much worse…"

"But it wasn't," Kurt said. "It wasn't and she's fine and we're getting them back next weekend and we'll bubble wrap the apartment or something."

"I don't want to give them back to Kathy tomorrow night." Blaine had his eyes closed, his face was pressed into Kurt's chest. "I don't want them to leave my sight ever again."

"I know Love," Kurt kissed the top of his head. "We're doing the weekend thing just a little bit longer, promise." Kurt said. "Then they're ours for good."

"THEN we can bubble wrap the apartment," Blaine added and Kurt laughed, hugging Blaine close. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you Blaine."


	7. Kurt's Weekend

Weekends

Chapter Seven: Kurt's Weekend

"Gracie's stitches come out Saturday at noon, Kathy said you can pick them up there and that Gracie wants you there for the appointment," Blaine said as he paced between their dresser and their bed where his bag sat already packed and organized.

"I know Blaine," Kurt crossed his arms and shook his head. "I was the one who took the phone call, remember?"

"Oh, right," Blaine said. He looked at his bag with a distant look in his eyes.

"How nervous are you right now?" Kurt asked. "About the trial."

"It's a big criminal case, Kurt," Blaine sighed. "I mean, this is a career-breaker if I ever saw one." He turned toward Kurt with a frown. "I'm scared to death I'm going to mess up."

"You are NOT going to mess up," Kurt walked toward his husband and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Blaine sighed against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt kissed his temple and smiled. "You're going to be amazing."

"God I love you," Blaine sighed again. "What would I do without you?"

"Absolutely nothing," Kurt winked. "Come on, the cab will be here..." a horn honked outside. "right now."

"Goodbye, I'll see you in a week or so…" Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly. "And I'll try and call you and the kids this weekend, I promise."

"Alright, good luck, I love you," they kissed once more and then Blaine ran out the door. Kurt looked to his bed, looked two the door and counted.

"One…Two…Three…" Blaine flew back through the door.

"Suitcase," Blaine added, "very important." He grabbed the bag in one hand, spun Kurt around with his other, dipped his husband, kissed him soundly, up-righted him, and then was out the door again. Kurt just stood there for a minute, shaking his head at the crazyness of his love.

And I'll try and call you and the kids this weekend, I promise.

Kurt actually squealed and jumped at the thought. "You and the kids," Kurt whispered to himself. It was so strange, but so perfect. Wasn't it just last week Kurt tapped on a random boy's shoulder at Dalton to ask for directions? Wasn't it just over the weekend that he danced at his Junior prom as "Prom Queen" with the boy of his dreams? Kurt could have sworn it was only yesterday that Blaine and he had exchanged 'I love you's' for the first time in The Lima Bean.

Kurt shook his head and fell backwards onto the bed. His whole life was turning out perfect, just the way he hoped.

* * *

><p>"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Gracie screamed, nearly breaking Kurt's hand.<p>

"Gracie sweetie, he hasn't even started yet…" Kurt frowned as he tried to attempt to pry the little girl's grip off of his delicate hand.

"IT'S GOING TO HURT!" Gracie yelled.

"No it's not sweetheart," Kurt tried.

"THEN WHY DOES HE HAVE SCISSORS!" Kurt shook his head and looked apologetically at the doctor, who had been screamed at for 20 minutes now. Owen was sitting outside the room with Kathy, his hands placed over his ears.

"Gracie, breathe, calm down sweetie," Kurt hugged the hysterical little girl. "Shh…"

"Kurt, can you sing me that song you and Blaine sang us?" Kurt looked down at her and cocked his head. "The Tarzan one?" Kurt nodded. He brushed Gracie's bangs out of the way of the cut on her head and sang.

"_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright…_" As he sang, Gracie visiably relaxed and closed her eyes. Kurt kept singing and gave the doctor a look. The doctor came forward and very gently removed the stitches. Gracie hardly moved, entranced by Kurt's song.

The doctor finished and Kurt nodded in thank you. He finished his song and Gracie stirred in his arms. "Okay, I think I can do this."

"Good to know girlie, but you're done," Kurt said. Gracie's green eyes snapped open.

"What?" she said. "No, I didn't feel anything."

"Told you so," Kurt teased. The doctor handed her a mirror.

"Vitamin E, every day, will help the scaring," the doctor told Kurt. "It should heal nicely, if there's any problems, bleeding or anything, call me."

"Will do, thank you," Kurt said with a grin. "See Gracie, freaked out over nothing."

"I wasn't THAT scared," Gracie said. Kurt rolled his eyes and lifted the little girl off the table and put her on the floor. "Come on, I wanna show Owen!"

As Gracie and Owen giggled and Owen tried to poke playfull at Gracie's forehead, Kathy stood next to Kurt. "That sounded like fun."

"Tell that to my broken hand," Kurt said. "Look it's still red!" Kathy chuckled and shook her head.

"The things we do for those we love, right?" Kurt nodded. "That was a beautiful song, Kurt. You and Blaine mentioned meeting in Glee club but…"

"Thank you," Kurt said. "I had a chance to go to New York a while ago, be on Broadway."

"You didn't?"

"I chose a life with Blaine instead."

"No regrets?" Kathy asked. Owen then took that moment to latch onto Kurt's leg. Kurt laughed and picked up the little boy hugging him close.

"Can we get ice cream Kurt?" Owen asked. "Please!"

"Please!" Gracie latched herself around Kurt's waist. Kurt laughed and looked at Kathy.

"Not a single regret in the world."

* * *

><p>Gracie had fallen asleep in her ice cream as Kurt drove home. He didn't blame her. She had an exhausting and stressful morning. Owen had the job of using Kurt's keys to open all the doors as Kurt carried Gracie up the stairs, into their apartment, and placed her on the bed. He got a warm wash cloth, wiped her face clean of ice cream, kissed her cheek, and threw a blanket over her.<p>

"What we do now?" Owen asked. "She's sleeping."

"We shouldn't wake her, she's tired," Kurt said. "I'm going to start making dinner though."

"I help?" Kurt smiled at Owen and nodded and the two marched off into the kitchen. "What we eat?"

"Hmm…" Kurt looked into the fridge. "I don't actually know yet." Owen looked at Kurt, who was leaning over and peering into the fridge. He mimicked the older man, staring into the fridge. "Anything look good?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"It looks cold, brrrrr," Owen hugged himself. "I don't like cold."

"You know what you need to eat when you're cold?" Kurt asked as an idea arrived.

"What?"

"Soup!"

They spent the next hour in the kitchen. Kurt heated chicken broth in the soup pan on the burner and cut fresh vegetables. Once sliced, Owen would eagerly dump them into the pan. It was a good little assembly line they had.

"I has a question," Owen said.

"No the soup isn't ready yet," Kurt answered automatically, since that had been the answer to Owen's questions for the last hour now. He was slicing carrots carefully.

"No, I has a different question," Owen giggled. Kurt reached out and steadied the boy on the chair where he stood.

"Go for it," Kurt said as he finished the carrots and handed some to Owen. He and Owen dropped the vegetable into the pot.

"When we get adopted forever, are we getting new names?" Kurt looked at Owen skeptically. "Cause I really want to be Spiderman."

"You want your name to be Spiderman?" Kurt asked. Owen nodded.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, buddy," Kurt frowned. "But I think you have to stick with Owen."

"Oh," Owen said. "That's okay, I like Owen. I can spell it!" Owen looked at Kurt with a proud look on his face. "O-W-E-N!" Kurt high fived the boy.

"You get a different last name though," Kurt said.

"Can THAT be Spiderman?" Kurt laughed loudly.

"No buddy, I am afraid not." Kurt leaned against the counter. "Your name will be Owen James Little Hummel-Anderson."

"What about Gracie?" Owen asked, his face scrunched up tight in thought.

"She'll be Graciella Louise Little Hummel-Anderson," Kurt explained.

"that's really long," Owen said. "I can't spell that."

"We'll figure it out," Kurt said. He stirred the soup for a minute, Owen reached out and grabbed the spoon to help. "Soup's done."

"Did someone say soup?" Kurt and Owen looked up at the doorway and saw Blaine leaning against the doorframe.

"Blaine!" Owen climbed down from the chair and ran to Blaine who lifted the boy up in the air, making him giggle loudly.

"Oreo! How are you doing buddy?"

"We're discussing post-adoption name changes," Kurt explained. "O here would like to be Spiderman."

"Spiderman huh?" Blaine looked at Owen.

"That's just for short," Owen explained, making Blaine laugh. "Kurt said my name is gunna be…" he thought for a moment. "Owen James…"

"Little…" Kurt helped.

"Wittle Hummel…"

"-Anderson."

"Aneram. It's really long, but I'm going to learn to spell it."

"Are you now?" Blaine asked. Owen nodded and spelt his first name for Blaine. "Wow, impressive."

"O, buddy, why don't you go wash your hands okay?" Kurt said. "Use soap."

"Okay Kurt," Owen wiggled until Blaine put him down and then he ran off to the back of the apartment singing Spiderman.

"You're home like five days early," Kurt pointed out. "Not that I'm not THRILLED to have you home, but please tell me you didn't lose the case…or, you know, your job…"

"Oh ye of little faith," Blain grinned walking over to Kurt and hugging him tight. "I won baby."

"You won?"

"I kicked some serious ass, I'll tell you that much," Blaine said. "Knocked the major evidence out of the case and the defendant didn't have two legs to stand on." Blaine did a little karate-kick-fist-pump thing and Kurt laughed and kissed his husband's cheek.

"I'm so proud of you love." Kurt said. Kurt kissed Blaine. "My day wasn't as eventful, Gracie might have broken my hand however."

"Oh her stitches!" Blaine said. "I bet that freaked her out."

"There was screaming involved," Kurt explained.

"Where is she?" Blaine looked around.

"Napping," Kurt said. "I was going to wake her up for dinner."

"I'll do it," Blaine said, kissing Kurt again before retreating down the hall. He passed Owen going back to the kitchen and ruffled the boy's hair. Kurt carried the pot to the dining room table and Owen climbed into what he has claimed as his chair.

"Hey Spiderman, all washed up?"

* * *

><p>Blaine tip-toed into Gracie and Owen's room where Gracie slept. He sat on the edge of the bed and shook Gracie's shoulder.<p>

"Hey girlie," Blaine said, rousing her awake. Gracie opened her eyes. "Nice scar, very Harry Potter."

"BLAINE!" Gracie sat up and hugged him. "Kurt said you weren't coming home."

"I missed you too much," Blaine said. "It's dinner time, are you hungry?" Gracie nodded. "Good, Kurt and Spiderman made soup."

"Spiderman?" Gracie asked.

"Your brother," Gracie rolled her eyes. "What?"

"My brother's goofy," Gracie shrugged. "That's all."

"That's all huh?" Blaine smiled mischievously. He then tickled Gracie, making her giggle like mad, and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Gracie yelled and giggled as Blaine carried her down the hall. "Ahh! Help me!"

"I help I help!" Owen came running down the hall. He ran up to Blaine and made the Spiderman fingers, pointed them at Blaine, and made a gushing noise.

"Arg!" Blaine dropped to his knee and Gracie escaped.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" The kids ran down the hall and clambered into their seats.

"What?"

"We have to eat fast," Gracie explained. "The spider web won't last long."

"Spiderweb?"

"From Spiderman," Gracie pointed to her brother. They blew on the Soup so it wasn't too hot and then ate quickly. Just as they finished and showed their bowls to Kurt who could only watch in amusement, Blaine came back from his and Kurt's room after unpacking.

"AHH! Get him Spiderman!" Gracie pointed. Owen mimicked spraying a spiderweb again. Blaine pretended to get his and twirled around, collapsing into Kurt's arms.

"Run away!" Owen said. They got up and ran off, then ran back apologetically.

"May we be excused?" Gracie asked politely. Blaine and Kurt nodded and the other two ran off to plan to save the world.

"So, soup?" Blaine looked up at Kurt as if none of the crazyness ever happened.

"Soup," Kurt confirmed and they sat at the table eating, listening to Gracie and Owen in their room, laughing and giggleing. "I'm so glad you're home, Blaine. This would have been a crazy weekend without you."

"You would have survived."

"I don't know, our kids are Harry Potter and Spiderman, I think they have one up on me," Kurt grinned. Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's cheek.


	8. Blaine's Family

Weekends

Chapter Eight: The Anderson Family

"Why we hafta dress up nice?" Owen asked as he tugged on his shirt collar.

"Because we are going to visit Blaine's family," Kurt said. "Out at their estate, so we have to dress nice."

"Whatsa estate?" Owen asked. Kurt smiled and tucked in the boy's shirt.

"It means big fancy house," Kurt said.

"Oh, otay," Owen said. "Can Bear come?" Kurt glanced over to Owen's bed where his ragged red teddy bear lay. "He likes to dress fancy," Owen explained.

"Does he now?" Kurt laughed. "Sure he can come."

"Yes!" Owen quickly grabbed the bear and held it's arm, swinging it as he ran back to Kurt.

"You be careful with Bear though," Kurt said. "You don't want to rip him."

"Otay," Owen nodded. Gracie sat on the other side of the room in the desk chair reading a book, her feet swinging loosely, too far from the ground. She had picked out the dress herself, a cute little purple dress that brought out her freckles and her eyes.

"What do we call them?" Gracie asked as she put her book on the night-side table.

"Um…" Kurt sat to think for a moment. "I think it's Nonna Rosie and Nonno Barty." Kurt tried to remember what Blaine's sister's kids had called his in-laws. "You might want to check with Blaine though, because I'm most likely wrong."

"I'll ask," Gracie said. She skipped down the hall to where Blaine stood in the kitchen on the phone.

"No Ma, it'll be fine, tell Pop to stop, there's only four of us…yes plus you is six… Mom you invited Caitlyn?" Blaine smacked his forehead in frusteration. "Mom, that's a lot of people… yes it is, plus Cait's family is thirteen," He looked up to see Gracie watching him expectantly. "Yeah, okay, Ma, I have to go, love you too." Blaine quickly hung up the phone and shook his head.

"Who's Cait?" Gracie asked as Blaine stooped to her level and fixed her hair to cover the red scar on her forehead.

"Caitlyn is my big sister," Blaine said. "She has five kids."

"Five?" Blaine nodded. "Wow."

"Yeah, well, at least you won't be bored," Blaine still had a look of concern on his face and Gracie reached out and grabbed both of his cheeks, pushing them upwards to make a smile.

"Kurt said to check and see what we call them," Gracie said, not letting go of Blaine's face. "Your mommy and daddy."

"Nonna and Nonno," Blaine said. "It's Italian for Grandma and Grandpa."

"I don't know any Italian," Gracie said.

"Oh you don't need to, it's just a nick name," Blaine explained.

"Okay, good," Gracie seemed relieved. Blaine straightened his tie and kissed the top of Gracie's head.

"You ready babe?"

* * *

><p>"Blainey!" a woman with short dark hair ran out the door the second their car was put in park. Blaine grunted as his sister collided with him and hugged him tight.<p>

"Hey there Caity!" Blaine hugged her back and placed her feet on the ground. "How are you?"

"Fine, wonderful," Caitlyn said. "Where are they? I want to meet your kids." Her eyes, identical to Blaine's grew wide. "Oh god, you have kids!"

"How much coffee did you have today Cait?" Kurt asked as he unbuckled Owen's seatbelt.

"Not nearly enough once we get inside and I wanted to be the first to meet my new niece and nephew."

"And rub it in Ma's face, I'm sure." Blaine shook his head and helped Owen and Gracie out of the car. "Owen, Gracie, this is my sister Caitlyn." Gracie and Owen looked up to Caitlyn and smiled.

"Hi," they said together. Caitlyn knelt down to their level and smiled. "It's nice to meet you," Gracie added.

"It's nice to meet you too," Caitlyn smiled. "Can I hug you two? I just feel like I know you both already…" Gracie and Owen shared a look and then nodded, hugged Caitlyn together. Blaine bit his lip, as did Caitlyn.

"Alright you guys," Blaine said. "I can see mom peeking through the window, lets get inside, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Gracie never had trouble remembering names back at the home. Kids came in and out and she remembered all of their names and faces. But her new cousins were going to put her memory to the test.<p>

Rosalie was 13, she was the oldest. She was the only one with red hair. Rosa – red. Got it.

Seth was 9, he didn't talk much and was really shy. He met Gracie and Owen and then ran off to stand behind his older sister. "He does that with everyone," Blaine had whispered, "don't feel bad, he's just shy." Shy Seth, got it.

Luke and Lexi were six and wore matching outfits. They were easy, since one was a girl and one was a boy.

And last but not least was the new baby Devin, who didn't cry ever. Gracie thought he was cute until he spit up on his bib and Auntie Cait had to go clean him up before dinner.

"So what do you like to do Gracie?" Nonna Rosie asked. Gracie looked up from her food at Kurt and then to the older woman across from her.

"I like to read," Gracie said.

"Gracie's a really good reader," Kurt added. "Way above her school level."

"What do you read Gracie?" Cait's husband Dan asked.

"Books?" The adults chuckled. Wrong answer. "I like JK Rowling."

"Did you read the original ones?" Gracie looked down the table to Seth, who was looking at her with judging eyes. "Or did you only read her new Marader series because everyone else was."

"Miss Kathy used to read me the old ones," Gracie said. "I only own Sorcerer's Stone, but I read all the other ones in the library." Seth, please with this answer, lit up his face with a smile.

"Did you read the new one yet?" Gracie asked. "What did you think of when…"

"Well what do you know," Cait said.

"Figures Gracie would get Seth to talk," Blaine said with a smile.

"Can we play Mommy?" Luke and Lexi said together. Cait nodded and the twins jumped down from their chairs.

"Uncle Blaine, Uncle Kurt, can we take Owen and play?" the twins asked sweetly.

"Play!" Owen laughed.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt helped Owen down and brushed food off of his face. Owen chased after the twins.

"Rosa, can you follow them and make sure they're gentle?" Cait asked.

"She means: make sure Luke and Lexi don't tie Owen to a chair like they did to Seth last weekend for his birthday," Barty said with a hearty laugh. Seth blushed. Rosa nodded and rushed down the hall after the twins and Owen.

"Mom, we'll be right back," Seth reached into his mother's pocket and grabbed her car keys excitedly.

"Where are you…" but Seth and Gracie had run toward the front door. Cait sighed and fell back into her chair. "Do us a favor and stick with two, Blainey, 5 is a handful."

"Cait, wasn't it Seth who drove Barty's truck through the garage door?" Kurt asked. It only took them a second, but suddenly Cait and Dan climbed out of their seat s and ran out the door.

"Yeah, I think we can stick with two…" Blaine laughed, watching his sister. He reached under the table and held Kurt's hand.

"They're amazing, boys," Rosie, Blaine's mother, beemed at her son and his husband. "So sweet."

"Compared to Caitlyn's kids?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, no, we like them, we'll keep them around," Kurt laughed. Rosie laughed and stood up, kissing the top of both Kurt and Blaine's head before beginning to clear the area. "Here Rosie, let me help you," Kurt said, grabbing his and Blaine's plates and following his mother-in-law to the kitchen. Blaine shot his husband a look, but Kurt avoided it quickly. Blaine was left in the dining room with his father.

Blaine and his father had moved past the uncomfortablness of Blaine's homosexuality, going from lack of eye contact to just not bringing the subject up. Blaine remembered the day he told his parents he was marrying Kurt. His mother was estatic, accepting as always, and had already brought in Kurt as one of the family. Bartholomew Anderson however, simply stood up and walked into his office. This was all fine with Blaine, he had expected him to scream.

The thing was, Blaine had never felt like his father was angry at Blaine for being gay. His father wasn't homophobic. Blaine believed that his father was just disappointed in him.

"Come with me, will you?" Barty said. Blaine nodded and follewd his father to the back of the house where his study was. Blaine paused at the door. He wasn't ever allowed in the study as a kid. His father stepped at his desk and waved for his son to come inside. Blaine stepped in, wringing his hands in his pockets.

"They're good kids, Blaine," his father said. Blaine sat at the chair across from his father's desk and nodded.

"They're amazing," Blaine agreed. "Kurt and I couldn't get any luckier if we tried."

"I really thought, after last year," Blaine closed his eyes and remembered the night Debbie, Blaine and Kurt's surrogate, got in a car accident and lost the baby. "I thought you would have given up."

"Why do you say that?" Blaine sat up straight, glaring at his father.

"I figured it was…" Barty shook his head. "I don't know, a sign or something. Don't look at me like that Blaine Everett I'm trying to talk to you man to man here." Blaine frowned and sat back in his chair. Blaine Everett, now that was something he hadn't be threatened with since high school.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm glad you didn't," Barty looked at Blaine and smirked as he saw how taken aback his son was. "I came to terms a long time ago with myself that you weren't going to have kids. I never though Caitlyn would, she was so…"

"Weird?" Barty smirked again, but shook his head.

"Not ready to settle down," he said. "I figured she'd spend her youth adventuring and then, all of the sudden, I had 5 grandkids from her."

"Pop I…" Blaine looked up to his dad. Man to man. "I always thought you hated me for being gay."

"I blamed myself," Blaine's father shook his head. "I figured it's because I didn't spend enough time with you or We didn't raise you right…"

"Pop, that's not true," Blaine stood up and walked over to his dad, kneeling next to him. "I idolized you growing up. The way you raised me didn't turn me gay."

"No, but it did turn you into the man you are today," Barty put a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. Blaine smiled back. "I'm very proud that you're my son Blaine."

"Thank you Pop," Blaine grinned. "You have no clue how much this means to me." Barty rubbed the back of Blaine's head affectionately and then turned to the desk.

"Alright, now onto important business," he said, pulling out his desk drawer as Blaine stood up and leaned against the desk. "Once he's old enough, you're going to want to get Owen into some sort of organized sport, its good for a boy, gives him a sence of placement, teaches him to work for something." Blaine didn't respond, only nodded and smiled. He tried to imagine the look on Kurt's face if Blaine were to ever suggest Owen play football. "And Gracie, good god she's smart isn't she?" Blaine nodded. "And she's very beautiful, you're going to want to keep an eye on her…always…"

"Got it Pop," Blaine smiled.

"I know she's only seven but…"

"We know Pop, you and Kurt's dad think the same way, she going to be knocking the boys' socks off left and right," Blaine laughed. Barty reached into the drawer and pulled out two white envelopes.

"Now, before you go thinking you're my favorite son or anything, Cait received one of these each time she had a kid." Blaine gave his father a look before opening the envelopes.

"Holy shit Pop…" Blaine jumped up. "I um, sorry," he blushed at his language. "Pop, this can be a down payment on a house…two, TWO houses."

"It's not," his father pointed out. "It's for Gracie and Owen's college fund. My grandkids will go to college and grow up to be respectable young men and women, understand?" Blaine nodded. "Good, that's all I ask." Barty stood up and looked at Blaine a moment before enveloping him in a hug.

"I love you Blaine," his father whispered. Blaine gripped onto him.

"I love you two Pop."

* * *

><p>"Mom! You have to see this!" Rosa led Owen by the hand out to the living room where the adults were talking. Gracie and Seth sat in the corner of the room, still discuaaing Harry Potter (Snape: Friend or Foe?) and Caitlyn was rocking the baby to sleep.<p>

"What is it?" Blaine's mother asked. Rosa put out paper and crayons for Owen and sat him at the table.

"Owen, can you draw Nonna Rosie a flower too?" Rosa asked. "Just like mine, 'cause we have the same name." Owen nodded and picked up a red crayon.

"Rosalie, where's Luke and Lexi?" Dan asked.

"Tied them to a chiar," Rosa shrugged. "They started it!"

"What are we seeing?" Kurt asked.

"Rosa likes my flowers," Owen said. "I drawd her a rose cause she's Rosa." He looked over at Blaine and Kurt, hoping they understood.

"Got it, keep going," Blaine said. Owen nodded and went back to drawing. Gracie and Seth both walked over to peek at what Rosa's excitement was all about.

"Seth, go untie your brother and sister please? We're going soon," Seth nodded and went down the hall. Gracie sat inbetween Kurt and Blaine.

"Owen draws all the time at the home," Gracie said. "I don't get it?"

"Me either, just watch," Blaine whispered. Gracie shrugged and leaned her head on Blaine's shoulder. It took a while, but eventually Owen was done and he delivered the white printer paper across the room.

"Is for you Nonna Rosie," Owen said. Rosie opened the folded paper and gasped.

"Owen, angel, this is beautiful," Rosie showed the rest of the people in the room. Several eyebrows shot up.

"Owen, wow…" Kurt said, taking a closer look at the picture. It didn't look like a three year old had drawn it at all. It really did look like a rose, with petals and leaves and thorns.

"Where'd you learn to draw O?" Blaine asked as Owen sat ned to his sister.

"I donno," Owen said. "I just like coloring."

"Kids got talent." Barty said.

"Great Blainey, your kids are geniuses and mine tie each other to chairs," Cait laughed.

"You still love us Mom," Rosa smiled playfully.

"Very much so," Cait smiled genuinely. "We should get going though, Dan, take the baby?" They said their goodbyes and Blaine and Kurt had their little family follow after his sister's.

"Bye Ma, Pop," Blaine hugged his parents with one arm as he carried Owen. Owen yawned again and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you."

"We love you too, feel free to visit whenever," Rosie said, waving as they settled in the car and drove off back to Lima.

A half hour into the drive, both the kids were sleeping. "They're out, right?"

"Totally, we're going to have to lift them all the way up to the apartment," Kurt said. "Dibs on Owen." Blaine snorted, but his eyes were distant as he looked out the window. Kurt took one hand off the wheel and grabbed Blaine's hand. "What is it Love?"

"I…it's just…" Blaine shook his head.

"Did your dad say something?"

"Yeah, but not like you're thinking…" Blaine said quickly. He glanced at Kurt, tears watering his eyes. "He told me he was proud of me Kurt, that he loved me." Kurt squeezed his hand tight and Blaine squeezed back.

Kurt held Blaine's hand as he cried, driving all the way back to their apartment in Lima. Kurt and Blaine carried their children upstairs and put them to bed, tucking the covers around them tightly.

"Blaine," Gracie whispered.

"Go back to sleep sweetie," Blaine kissed her forehead.

"I like your family," Gracie said, closing her green eyes again and snuggling into her pillow.

"I like them too," Blaine smiled. "Goodnight Gracie, we'll see you in the morning." Kurt came over from Owen's bed and kissed Gracie's forehead.

"Goodnight Kurt and Blaine, I love you," Gracie yawned and then slipped into dreamland.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as they lied in bed that night. Kurt fell asleep quickly, and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and watching the rise and fall of his breathing.

Blaine made a silent promise to tell his family everyday how much he loved them. He didn't want Gracie or Owen to ever second guess the way he did growing up. No, he loved those kids, and he loved his husband, and he was going to make sure they knew it.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"Mhm, back at you love," Kurt mumbled sleepily. "Go to sleep." Blaine smiled and shook his head snuggling closer to his sleeping husband.

Well, Kurt already knew it


	9. Happy Birthday Gracie

Weekends

Chapter Nine: Happy Birthday Gracie

"WAKE UP BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Blaine, Kurt, and Owen leapt onto Gracie's bed, shaking her awake excitedly early Saturday morning.

"Wake up sleepy head," Blaine was sitting on the end of the bed, and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "We have a lot to do today."

"We do?" Gracie asked, sitting up and rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She giggled at owen who was wearing a purple, glittery birthday hat over his dark curls.

"Yes we do, starting off with birthday breakfast," Kurt announced, hugging Owen to him.

"Can we have French Toast?" Gracie asked, still waking up.

"We can," Kurt said. Gracie rolled out of the bed and giggled as Kurt and Blaine hugged her tight.

"Wace you to the kitchen, Gwacie!" Owen hopped off the bed and ran as fast as his little legs would let him. Gracie excitedly chaced him down the hall. Kurt looked over to Blaine and smiled widely.

"When does Kathy come?" Kurt asked.

"Around Dinner time, are we still making it a surprise?" Kurt nodded and Blaine beamed, taking his husband's hand and pulling him along, chasing after the kids.

* * *

><p>After French Toast, Kurt, Blaine, Owen, and Gracie found themselves at Lima's National Zoo. Owen sat on Kurt's shoulder's, sucking his thumb happily and bouncing up and down as they saw the animals.<p>

There was a dark exhibit in the middle of the zoo that focused on nocturnal animals and Gracie grabbed Blaine's hand, dragging him excitedly. Kurt however, winced when Owen frightfully squeezed his fists into Kurt's hair.

"I don't want to go in there," Owen whispered. "It's dark..."

"I don't want to either," Kurt smiled as he whispered back and Owen relaxed his grip on his scalp. "Where would you rather go?"

"Can we see the bears?" Owen asked.

"We'll meet you there," Blaine said and then he followed Gracie into the exhibit.

"Hey G, where'd you go?" Blaine called out. It was pitch black in the room and he would feel more comfortable once he was holding Gracie's hand again.

"Over here," Gracie said, her face pressed up against a casing, looking as some sort of monkey looking figure. Blaine found her and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"How's it feel being eight," he asked with a soft smile. He wondered what it would have been like if he could have had the opportunity to watch Gracie grow for those first 8 years he missed. He was sure he'd still love her just as much as he did now, but he felt a twinge of guilt almost for missing a part of her life. Quietly, he promised himself he'd never miss another part in her life. He'd be there for everything. He knew parents made those promises all the time, but he was going to be different; he missed eight years, he didn't want to miss anymore.

"It's interesting," Gracie said maturely as she took his hand and examined each exhibit.

"Different?" Blaine asked with another smile.

"Better," she confirmed. "I think I'll like being eight." Blaine squeezed her hand tight and Gracie squeezed back. "When we find Kurt and Owen, can we have ice cream? I'm having a hankering for ice cream." Blaine laughed.

"A hankering huh?" Blaine asked, grinning and lifting Gracie up, tickling her and making her laugh. "Then we better get ice cream right away huh?" Gracie still giggled madly as Blaine tickled her.

"Ah! Ha ha ha DAD stop tickling me!" she giggled. Blaine did so and Gracie kissed his cheek before he put her down and she ran out of the exhibit. Blaine stood there dumbfounded for a moment. She had called him _Dad_. She had, hadn't she? He didn't imagine it?

"Are you coming?" Gracie came back and took his hand, shaking him out of his stupor. "Come on! Ice cream!" she pulled him along and when they went back into the bright August sun, Blaine's face was lit up and beaming.

"I like bears," Owen mused as he laid his cheek on top of Kurt's hair. They wandered around outside the Polar Bears and watched them as they lazily floated in the pool the zoo gave them. "They eat peanut butter!" Kurt laughed.

"Who told you that!" he asked.

"Gwacie did, in her books," Owen said. His voice was mumbled.

"Thumb Oreo," There was a popping noise as Owen pulled his thumb out of his mouth. "Good boy." Owen snuggled into Kurt's head.

"Do we have to go back to the foster home this week?" Owen asked this question every weekend for the past few months. It tore Kurt apart each time he did. He knew poor little Owen was picked on by the older boys. He was prodded and teased and locked in closets while Gracie was at school (hence his fear of the dark.) But there was nothing Kurt could do about it until the adoption paperwork went through.

Which if all went well, would be very very soon.

"I'll talk to Kathy," Kurt said. "But I don't know..."

"Okay," Owen said. They watched as the polar bear got out of the water and curled up with the rest of its family. "I wuv you Daddy," Owen said. The sentiment caught Kurt by surprise and he bit his lip as his eyes began to tear up.

"I love you too buddy," Kurt said, surprised his voice came out normally.

"Hey guys! Who wants ice cream?" Gracie came out of the dark exhibit with Blaine beaming.

"I do I do!" Owen said. Kurt helped him down and they walked to an ice cream vendor.

"Can I pay it,please!" Gracie batted her eyelashes and Blaine handed her the money as they stood back a little, watching Gracie and Owen walk over to the line.

"Hey," Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, kissing his cheek. "What's with the tears?" Kurt quickly wiped at his eyes, but he had been busted.

"Owen called me Daddy," he said, feeling choked again, his heart swelling.

"He did?" Blaine smiled. "Gracie called me Dad earlier."

"We're really parents, Blaine," Kurt said. "We really did it."

"After tonight we will be," Blaine said, kissing Kurt quickly. "I love you baby."

"I love you too," Kurt kissed him back.

"Ew cooties," Gracie giggled as she and Owen came back with ice cream and change. Kurt and Blaine took theirs and the four of them took up a bench, enjoying the treat. Gracie looked at them with a wide smile, for the first time feeling like a real family.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the best birthday ever you guys," Gracie grinned as they were all curled up on the couch watching movies.<p>

"It's not over yet," Kurt said, checking his watch. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Well it's about time,"

"I wanna get it I wanna get it!" Owen ran and stumbled his way to the door, Blaine hot on his heels. Owen opened the door (with Blaine's help) and looked up at the woman at the door.

"Annie Wachel?" he cocked his head to the side, then he smiled and held up his hands. Rachel beamed and lifted the toddler in the air.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Blaine half laughed as he asked.

"Celebrating of course!" Rachel said. "Finn is on his way up, but Melody had a sleepover..."

"We haven't done anything yet..." Blaine said with a pointed look, silently telling her to not spill the beans. Rachel mimed zipping her lips and did the same to Finn when he walked in. Finn looked confused and Blaine had to shake his head and explain as Rachel and Owen re-joined Kurt and Gracie.

"Hi Auntie Rachel," Gracie beamed, hugging her as Rachel swapped th kids out for hugs. "We're going to watch another Disney movie while we wait for pizza, wanna watch?"

"Of course!" Rachel smiled. "What's next," she asked, sitting beside Kurt.

"Daddy says we can watch Aladdin now," Owen said as Gracie put in the DVD. Rachel looked over at Kurt and smiled excitedly when she heard his new title, squeezing him tight and squealing. Kurt could only hug her back, at a loss for words.

There was another knock at the door only a few moments later. "I got it I got it I got it!" Owen ran back to the door.

"What up half-pint," Sam swooped in, picking up Owen and tucking him under his arm like a football. Mercedes followed him and gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek.

"DAD! Annie Mercedes and Unca Sam are here!"

"Kurt are we having a party," Blaine asked as he took Owen off of Sam's hands.

"No, Rachel has a big mouth," Sam said.

"You're one to talk," Mercedes teased, bumping her hip with Sam. Blaine put a squirming Owen down and the boy with the dark curls ran back to his sister. "So did the adoption go through or..."

"We haven't signed anything yet, she's on her way," Blaine explained, placing one finger over his lips.

"Rachel should we be expecting anyone else?" Kurt looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I told your parents," Rachel said. "But they said they'd come over tomorrow, and I may have mentioned it to Arite over the phone..." Kurt shook his head. Once more, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it I got it I got it..." Owen ran over, but he stood next to Blaine, panting as he reached the door. "This is exhausting," he sighed, reaching up for Blaine to lift him. Blaine laughed and held Owen in his arms as he opened the door.

"Hi Miss Kathy," Owen said, looking at the social worker with a confused face. "I dont want to go back yet." He squirmed until Blaine put him down and he ran back to Kurt, crawling up onto the couch and burrying himself in Kurt's side.

"What is it buddy?" Kurt asked.

"Miss Kathy is here and you said you'd talk to her..." Owen whispered, pulling Rachel's jacket over his head to hide even more. Gracie, who was sitting on Rachel's lap, looked up toward the entryway.

"It's only Saturday," Gracie informed her.

"And a Happy Birthday to you too, seems like we're having a party," Kathy smiled.

"We're going to hide in the kitchen," Mercedes whispered to Blaine, taking Sam's hand and pulling him along, Finn following with Rachel.

"Gracie, Kathy brought the last of your birthday gifts," Kurt explained. "Come on," he led her to the table and Gracie sat between blaine and Kurt with Owen in his lap.

"Papers?" Gracie asked as Kathy set out a couple files on the table.

"Very important papers," Blaine explained. Gracie leaned over the table and looked at one of the files Kathy had set out. "Adoption papers," Blaine added.

"We're getting adopted?" Gracie beamed.

"No more foster home?" Owen asked, looking up at Kurt.

"No more foster home," Kurt said with a smile. "You're both part of the family now."

"Stuck with us for good," Blaine said. "If you two are still up for it," Gracie jumped out of her chair and hugged Blaine tight. Kurt hugged Owen close and kissed the top of his head.

"Here are the forms, you all just need to sign your names," Kathy smiled, so proud of her little Littles. When all the paperwork was signed (Gracie helped Owen write his name) Kathy handed it to Gracie.

"Read it out Birthday Girl," Kathy smiled.

"Graciella Louise Little, born August 28th, 2015, and Owen James Little, born November 22nd, 2019, was placed for adoption on August 28th, 2023, under the care and super...supervision..."

"Great Reading Gracie," Kathy said. Gracie giggled.

"Kurt _Elizabeth_ Hummel?" She giggled. "Nice one Daddy," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Are we done?" Kurt laughed.

"All done," Kathy smiled. "You four are a family now." There were cheers, and not just from the Hummel-Andersons, but from their kitchenas well. "Looks like a pretty big family at that, good for you," she reached out her arms and Owen and Gracie hugged Kathy in return.

"Thanks Miss Kathy," they said together. Kathy kissed the top of their heads and they went back to Kurt and Blaine, hugging them close.

A flash startled the new family and they looked up to to see Rachel smiling behind the camera.

"Congratulations Hummel-Anderson family!" She beamed. "This so calls for cake."

"Cake!" Gracie and Owen jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Blaine was carrying a sleeping Owen to their bedroom and tucked him in with his bear. Kurt was on the other side of the room, sitting on the edge of Gracie's bed, watching her sleep.<p>

"No more weekends," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and squeezed it tight. "We're actually parents."

"I'm so excited," Kurt said happily. Gracie stirred slightly and they quietly tip-toed from the room. The went to their room and fell into bed, not even bothering changing, too exhausted from such a long day. "I'm so excited Blaine," Kurt said again. "To be their parents, to start our lives as their family." Blaine smiled, fondly watching Kurt as he told him about his plans and dreams for their new family.

"I love you," Blaine smiled. Kurt paused and smiled back at Blaine, leaning in and kissing him gently. "I'm so glad I'm spending the rest of my life with you. Raising Gracie and Owen, going through the good and the bad, all of it is perfect because I have you."

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt smiled widely, kissing him again. Blaine smiled into the kiss and deepened it, chuckling a little as he rolled them so that he hovered over his husband. His hands just began to slip under his shirt...

"DADDY!" Owen yelled out. "I CANT FIND BEAR!" Blaine groaned and Kurt laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blaine poked Kurt in the side as he rolled off of him.

"Nothing, just, Finn tried to warn me about this," he shook his head and rolled out of bed. "I'll find Bear," he offered.

"I'll help, I'm sure he woke his sister anyway," Blaine followed Kurt and kissed the back of his head. "Love you,"

"Love you too."

"DADDY!" and they chuckled and went to go find Owen's Bear.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: STAY TUNED for the next part of Gracie and Owen's adventures with Kurt and Blaine. The Sequal will be up ASAP (As soon as I find a title) (suggestions are<p> 


	10. AN: Sequel!

Hello Lovely readers

FINALLY, I have finished a very stressful year of college, and it is summertime. I've been developing Gracie and Owen quite a bit, and I'm pleased to say that, as you're reading this, I will be uploading the sequel to Pillow Talk and Weekends:

Growing Up as a Hummel-Anderson

Or as I'll refer to it from now on as "Growing Up"

I'm so happy you all are loving the story, I have a lot planned for the Hummel-Anderson family, and I hope you all stick around.

So yeah, click on "Author Alert" (though really by the time you've read this I'll have posted the new story) and I hope to see you all soon!

XOXO-Ashley


End file.
